


Love and Pride

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Comedy, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay, Gay Pride, Homophobia, M/M, Office, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Social Media, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen Ackles has a very important job which he takes very seriously; working for a  LGBTQ+ charity based online magazine. Jensen tackles pests on the daily but nothing quite prepares him for the biggest pest and moral challenge of his life, dildo thieving twink-in-training Jared Padalecki.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

‘The Troll Controller’. That’s what Jensen’s colleagues called him but it wasn’t because his job was lowly or that they disliked him in any way, it was simply and literally seventy percent of his job description. Love & Pride was the seminal online gay and lesbian magazine which had been conceived during the infancy of the world wide web and had grown into an all inclusive internet accessible LGBTQ+ version of Vogue with a little less fashion and a lot more activism. It was the perfect balance of serious LGBTQ+ issues, lifestyle, advice, fashion, travel, food and love. No one was turned away, everyone was welcome except obviously the relentless trolls who liked to plague the Love & Pride social media pages. Enter Jensen ‘The Troll Controller’ Ackles, boss of the magazine’s Instagram, Twitter and Facebook accounts. 

Jensen’s days were filled with keeping up with the running of all three pages. Twitter was reminiscent of holing up in the trenches of World War One. It was a dirty and dangerous job but someone had to do it. Instagram was the most pleasant and while the trolls liked to creep around there too, Love & Pride’s Insta account tended to veer more toward fashion and image which was beyond most of those who wished to express their outrage that people who weren’t like them existed. Facebook was horrible. Facebook during Pride Month was like catnip for outraged ‘Karen’s’, ‘Straight Pride’ pushers and homophobic racists who took particular offense at the magazine’s founder and owner, the well-known black Pride activist, Trevor Moore. Trevor was a God to his employees and the wider community in Southern California. He was thick-skinned, straight-talking and stuck up for _anyone_ who found themselves at the hands of abusers, trolls or anyone else who dared to display their ignorance before him. Trevor had been through hell and high water himself but to look at him, no one would know. He’d been on Ellen and Oprah and Larry back in the day, he mingled with stars and celebrities but never once took his eyes away from the cause. Some could say that working for a man like Trevor Moore felt like living in the a bubble of equality and acceptance. The man liked peace, and he liked quiet but he was a fighter and because of that Jensen was his favorite of all his employees.

“You keep our little world peaceful, man. Keep on keeping on.” Trevor would say to Jensen whenever the hate and cruelty became too much. Trevor had suffered many times at the hands of abusers and the perpetually ignorant but his resolve was what kept Jensen and his colleagues going. “Strength in numbers and diversity. That’s how we’ll win.” 

Love & Pride practiced what it preached and Jensen sat at his desk daily, uploading pride, sharing love and deleting hate. It was a never-ending battle. Jensen loved his job but often times, he didn’t like the people who kept him sitting at his desk.  
It doesn’t take a lot to be kind.

*

Pride Month was a week away. The magazine was busier than usual and there was a rush on to finish the physical magazine they published every quarter. The double-issue Pride Month copy usually sold tens of thousands. Jensen though was still sat at his desk, deleting hate, replying to love and uploading a constant stream of informative Tweets, Pride Month promotions, links, competitions, helpline numbers and fashion shoot images. Love & Pride outshone every other reputable LGBTQ+ organization due partly to Jensen’s tireless internet efforts. At least he had his little row of cacti on his desk to keep him company and the coffee machine in the rec room was second to none plus it was ‘Frozen Yoghurt Friday’ so Jensen was stuffing his face with birthday cake batter frozen yoghurt while staring at his computer with his glasses on the end of his nose.

‘ _What about striahgt pride?’_

“Straight pride is every day, moron. And you can’t spell. Delete.”

_Its Adam and Eve, not Adam and steve . Your corruptinng are children!!11_

“Can’t spell, your grammar sucks _and_ you are spectacularly wrong. Delete.”

Jensen could feel Trevor hovering by his desk, something his boss did several times a day, not one to interrupt Jensen’s work but his huge, silent frame was often enough to grab Jensen’s attention. 

“Probation.” Trevor said, just one word, to keep things simple in his world of constantly spinning plates and ‘putting out fires’. Jensen knew what ‘probation’ meant, he let his head drop before looking up at Trevor with pain in his eyes.

“Again?”

“Yep. Office, now.” Trevor grinned.

“Oh God.” Jensen sighed, logged out of the Love & Pride Facebook page and stuffed three spoonfuls of frozen yoghurt into his mouth as Trevor sauntered back to his office; all glass walls so he could keep an eye on his kingdom. Jensen dragged himself up from his desk, pushed his glasses onto his head and wandered into Trevor’s office. “Why? Why do I have to babysit the waifs and strays?” Jensen groaned, rubbing his temple to rid his mind of a sudden rush of frozen yoghurt brain freeze as he plonked himself down in a chair.

“Because you’re good at it. Sit down and quit being a baby. You love it really.”

Jensen loved Trevor’s office because it was full of unabashed pride. The solid wall behind his desk was covered in framed photographs of Trevor with various celebrities at charity functions, pictures of his cats, images of the man taking part in dozens of local youth outreach programs and these were all scattered around Jensen’s favorite photograph of all, the day he and Trevor met the Obama’s. Jensen was in the picture too, at least, his shoulder was. He knew he was there and that was all that mattered.

“Don’t butter me up, Trev.”

“I’m not. Every kid I’ve sent your way has turned their lives around because of you. You should be proud, Jen.”

“I am proud, and you know I’ll do all that I can to help. It’s just, during Pride Month? That’s crazy, even for you.”

“People don’t stop needing our help whatever time of year it is.” Trevor leaned forward, elbows on his desk. He smiled at Jensen, batting his ridiculously long eyelashes.

“Fine. Fine. Fine.” Jensen laughed. “It’s hard to say no to you.”

“You can’t say no, I’m the boss.” Trevor grinned, then slapped a file in front of Jensen on the desk.

“Trust you to find a husband who is also conveniently a probation officer.”

“Well.” Trevor shrugged modestly, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. “Read it. It’s kinda funny.”

“A funny one?”

“Uh huh.” Trevor nodded.

“Huh.” Jensen mirrored Trevor’s nod, opening up the file and reading the brief information about the latest waif he was about to take under his wing. “He’s been arrested for stealing sex toys?” Jensen laughed.

“He’s a prolific little thief apparently. It’s small fry compared to some of the guys we get come in; no family issues, no signs of abuse, no addictions, nothing. And I’ve gotta say, it’s kind of nice to hear that for a change.”

“Of course.” Jensen nodded solemnly having met a lot of troubled and abused queer kids over the years. He inhaled sharply to rid his mind of those memories. “So, what gives?"

“He’s just a massive pain the ass.” Trevor chuckled. “Needs a few life lessons, is all.”

“Oh, you’re loving this, aren’t you?” Jensen smirked. Amused.

“There is usually something under the surface, even with cheeky little shoplifters.”

“He’s an eighteen year old who liberates dildos from sex shops with alarming enthusiasm and regularity.” Jensen said, blinking as he read the boys file.

“Only just eighteen and I bet that’s a sentence you never thought you’d say.” Trevor grinned. “It’s only for a week, you might teach him a thing or two.”

“All right. I’ll do it. When’s he due in?”

“Uh.” Trevor leaned back, clasped his hands behind his head and nodded toward the small reception area opposite his office. “He’s just come in for a prelim interview. He’s due back on Monday morning.” And there sat legs. Long, tan downy legs that went on for eternity. Jensen looked over his shoulder, eyes like saucers before turning back to glance at Trevor.

“This guy?” Jensen said in a low tone, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. “He’s eighteen?”

“Yep.”

“He looks like a fifteen year old rent boy.”

“Now, now. Don’t judge.” Trevor said deeply. “But yeah, he kinda does. Might want to run the office dress code past him. Hot pants and tube socks died in the eighties.”

“Well, you would know. Weren’t you just graduating college around that time?’ Jensen teased.

“You’re funny. Now, get.” Trevor chuckled, waving a hand at Jensen. “Go fetch your dildo thief. Any problems-”

“I won’t come to you.” Jensen said as he stood, finishing the well-known line Trevor offered to all his employees. 

Jensen wasn’t judgmental, he tried not to be. He was hugely judgmental when it came to the trolls who so lovingly kept him on his toes on a day to day basis. Jensen wasn’t in for stereotyping either but the boy screamed text-book twink and had attitude before he had even opened his mouth. Jensen had met some great kids who had come his way through Trevor’s unrelenting helpful nature and guidance. He wanted kids to have a chance, plain and simple. Jensen stood from a distance considering the boy, or rather the long bare legs that were attached to a boy, swung up on the reception area coffee table looking like the Pride flag had gagged up all over him. The soles of his Converse were brightly covered in the rainbow flag, his white tube socks which stopped just under boney knees were striped with the same colors and his crop top was no different. It was only the emerald green satin gym shorts that were ‘without rainbow’. Jensen was pulled out of his rainbow reverie as the boy snapped the piece of gum he had been chewing between his teeth and took a succession of seductive selfies. Jensen was done before he had even spoken to the kid. He checked the boys name in the file and approached him, sitting on the couch next him. 

“You must be Jared.” Jensen said softly. The boy lazily swung his face up to look at Jensen which switched from well-practiced insolence to ‘ _Wow, fuck! You’re hot_ ’ in mere seconds.

“I am, and who are you?” Jared smirked, molding his body from disinterested slump to ‘ _Come get me baby_ ’.

“My name is Jensen, you’ll be working with me during your probation work experience.” The Troll Controller smiled. Friendly, professional and completely ignoring Jared’s ‘twinky’ wiles. Jared was violently pretty, Jensen’s internal monologue could not deny it.

“And what do _you_ do, Jenny?” Jared grinned, crossing his diverting legs and tossing his phone on the couch. The typical kind of phone one would expect his type to carry around. Iphone. Cracked screen. Stupid glittery unicorn case.

“It’s Jensen and I run the social media pages for Love & Pride.”

“Oh, cool. So you get to play on Instagram all day, huh?”

“No, I don’t _play_. I maintain all three accounts which means posting up content, replying to DM’s and ensuring all three are safe spaces for people to visit.”

“How old are you, Jenny?” Jared leaned in, having not taken in a word Jensen had just said.

“Old enough.” Patience was being tested. “Now, we have a dress code here. So this-” Jensen said, gesturing to Jared’s entirely unsuitable attire. “-has to go. Jeans and t-shirt is fine. We’re pretty casual here.”

“But these are the only clothes I own.” Jared pouted, whining softly and flirting so hard that even for Jensen who was on the receiving end of it found it painful to watch. So much secondhand embarrassment.

“I doubt that. Jeans and a tee. Please. You have to be here at 9am sharp. My desk is over there.” Jensen said, pointing at his cacti strewn work-station. “You come straight to me on Monday morning and we’ll find something for you to do.”

“And it’s definitely 9am?” 

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.” Jared sighed, grabbing up his phone as it lit up with notifications.

“You can and you will because if you don’t you’ll be going to jail. And since you’re eighteen-”

“Only just.” Jared said in a sing song voice, still engrossed by his phone.

“Since you’re eighteen, it may well be real jail. Not juvie but real ass jail. And trust me when I say this, you would not survive a day in jail. So yes, it’s 9am or jail.”

“Fine. Just stop saying jail.” Jared turned his phone around, showing Jensen a photograph on Instagram of himself, naked but for a towel on his lap to cover his modesty. Not there was anything remotely modest about the kid. 

“Jesus.” Jensen lifted a hand to cover the screen. Shocked. “No, you can’t show me stuff like that. And at work, next week you can only use your phone during lunch.”

“Ugh, so many fucking rules. But over two hundred likes since this morning.” Jared beamed. Cute, annoying little thing.

“No swearing either. So, are we understood? Here, Monday morning at 9am, regular clothes, no nude selfies in the staff bathroom and report to my desk.”

“Yes, sir, yes!” Jared stood up quickly, groin in Jensen’s face and saluted. “See you then Officer Jenny!”

Jensen decided at that very moment as Jared slinked out of the offices of Love & Pride that he was going to spend the weekend at home getting very, very drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen spent Saturday night alone and in his apartment working. The job was always crazy busy but because Pride month was only days away, the workload had doubled and it wasn’t unusual for Jensen to find himself doing unpaid overtime at home. Often, kids would send DM’s in the early hours asking for advice or help and he needed to be there for them. Even Trevor had told him to take some time out for himself but Jensen loved the job. Trolls aside, he liked being a part of the Love & Pride team, loved Trevor as he would a friend and wanted to help those with nowhere else to turn to. That being said on that particular Saturday night, Jensen did get a little tipsy and found himself setting aside his work in favor of enjoying social media for his own entertainment. He bought a new T shirt for himself online, ordered a pair of noise canceling headphones and in his drunken state made the strange choice of looking Jared up on Instagram. Of course the kids account wasn’t private since he was clearly an attention seeker of the highest order. 

Selfies. Dozens of them. Each one went from mildly suggestive to soft core pornogpraphic. Jared sure did love a jockstrap. Occasionally Jensen came across a picture of a Starbucks cup with the initials ‘JJ’ written on them. But the entire account was mostly images of Jared in various states of undress. It was all cock-tease and coffee as far as the kid was concerned. Jensen was not looking forward to Monday morning. Jared was a mouthy, lazy, insolent pain the ass but also happened to be the prettiest little thing Jensen had ever seen. 

“Is an eight year age gap too big?” Jensen said to himself with the touch of a slur in his voice. “No, no. Don’t even go there. Don’t even think about it. Just don’t.” He threw his phone on the couch as if it had just burst into flames and buried his face into a cushion.

*

Thankfully Jensen’s Saturday night drunken of ‘thinking about it’ hadn’t extended on throughout the weekend and predictably, any positive feelings toward Jared severely dampened after the boy showed up at Jensen’s desk on Monday morning; fifteen minutes late clutching a Starbucks frappuccino and wearing a crop top so cropped it barely covered his nipples. At least he was wearing jeans. That looked like they had been spray painted on.

“You’re late.” Jensen had looked up, briefly. One look was all it took to take in the inappropriate work clothes, the tardiness and the apparent detour to Starbucks.

“I needed my coffee fix, I would have got you something but I don’t know what you like.”

“That’s thoughtful but save your money.” Jensen looked up. “Is there even any coffee in that?” He asked, tapping the cold wet cup with the tip of his pen.

“I asked for three extra shots of espresso.” Jared nodded.  
“Buzzing.” He added in a sing song voice. “Where can I sit?”

Jensen nodded at the empty seat on the other side of his desk, pleased that his monitor was big enough obscure Jared’s lovely little face. The pointy ski-slope nose, tan and peeling slightly from too much sun, the soft pink glow of his lips and his shockingly pretty eyes that said ‘mischief and mayhem’ and possibly even ‘Jensen gets fired’ dancing around in them.

“Don’t be late tomorrow.” Jensen said, opening his desk draw and taking out a coaster which he slid along the surface toward Jared. “Coaster.”

“I did warn you that 9am could be difficult for me.” Jared sighed as if his life of ingesting too much corporate pushed sugar drinks and selfie taking were the be all and end all of everything.

“For one week, for five short days, you’re being asked to be somewhere at a certain time to prevent you from being sent to jail for stealing. As compromises go, it’s a small one.” Jensen said, tapping the ignored coaster. “Try.”

“I can try but I’m not good at making promises, Jenny.” The boy said moving his drink which had already left a neat ring of condensation on the desk onto the coaster.

“It’s Jensen.” Five minutes. Five short minutes and Jensen was already annoyed.

“Whatevs. Just trying to be friendly.” Jared kicked his legs up on the desk which wobbled and knocked over one of Jensen’s cacti. The one called Freddie (after Mercury) which had flowered for the first time that summer. Soil spilled over Jensen’s mouse mat. Jensen took a deep breath, rose from his chair and rounded the desk. He bobbed down by Jared’s chair smiling patiently at him.

“My name is Jensen. It’s not Jen or Jenny. But Jensen. You don’t put your feet up on the desk, it looks slovenly and lazy. If you have to bring a drink into work, please use a coaster. That top is not appropriate for work but since you’re already here, I’ll let it slide. Five days, Jared. That’s all I ask. Five days of doing what I say, when I say it. So please, just no more backchat and try to behave like an adult.”

“All right. I get it. But uh, while you’re down there.” Jared smirked, grinning at Jensen through his frappuccino straw.

“Sexual harassment will not be tolerated.” Jensen said in a more serious tone. Jared wiggled a shoe at him, laces dangling.

“I meant, could you tie my shoelace? Wow, where did _your_ mind go?” Jared snorted.

“Do it yourself.” Jensen inhaled sharply as he stood up, he threw his eyes at a cardboard box on the floor next to the desk. “There are two different handbills in that box, they need stapling together. That’s your first job before lunch.” Jensen withheld a self satisfied grin when he noted Jared’s displeasure at the prospect of undertaking such a menial task.

“What time is lunch?”

“When I say so. There is a staple gun and extra staples in the box.”

“Oh my God. Rainbow staples.” Jared beamed, dragging the box toward his feet.

“Yes.” Jensen said tightly. “Knock yourself out. But remember, the two different handbills stapled together and then neatly piled on the desk. Got it?”

“Duh, it’s not difficult.” Jared snorted again, but seemed quite happy at the prospect of rainbow office equipment so Jensen left him to it.

Twenty minutes of silence. During that time, Jensen cleaned the spilled soil from his desk, stood Freddie up and caught up on DM’s and a little account maintenance. Twenty minutes that in hindsight, he should have embraced and paid more attention to. Jared was hovering by his chair.

“What is it?” Jensen didn’t look up, he knew it was Jared who was hovering and not his boss. He smelled like a mixture of praline and honey. 

“I need to use the bathroom.”

“It’s that way.” Jensen nodded to one side. 

“Do you have gendered bathrooms here?” 

“No.”

“Cool. I need a shit, that coffee has just attacked my colon. Like, what?” Jared giggled.

“Thanks for that.” Jensen said flatly. “Just, hurry up.”

“I’ll be as fast as nature wants me to be.” Jared hummed. Jensen turned his head to watch, bottom half of his face buried into his shoulder as he watched Jared’s hypnotic ass and hips swing their way through the office. It took him a moment to realize where his eyes were, glancing around at the scattered desks. No one was paying him the least bit of attention.  
Fifteen minutes. Jensen hadn’t noticed at first. He had successfully forgotten about Jared’s bottom and engrossed himself in his work. It was only when he looked up that he noticed that the other side of his desk was sans Jared. Jensen wasn’t dumb. He took his phone from his pocket and located Jared’s Instagram account which was still in his search results. Slight shame there for a hot second but worth it because lo. There it was. A newly uploaded bathroom selfie with #workingboy #love&pride #workselfie #workingtwink #twinksofinstagram written under the image of Jared leaning over the sinks looking very sexy. Annoyingly sexy and more so annoyingly _not working_. Jensen pocketed his phone before marching across the office floor and barging into the bathroom. Jared was mounted on the counter next to the sinks, _still_ taking selfies.

“Desk now, or I swear to God.” Jensen said, holding the door open with his other hand extended. “Give me your phone.”

“What? No way. This is my property.”

“Phone. Or I’m calling your probation officer.”

“Blackmail.” Jared huffed, slapping his phone against the palm of Jensen’s hand but brushing past his boss slowly. “For a hot guy, you’re mean.”

“Yeah, yeah. Tell someone who cares.” Jensen said, pulling a face and stepping back from Jared’s praline scented body. “Get the work I set you done and you can have it back at lunch.”

“Like I said, mean.”

“It’s been a long time since anyone has said no to you, isn’t it?”  
Well, that struck a cord. Jared’s outer shell cracked some, his face dropped just long enough for Jensen to notice before the boy quickly gathered the broken bits together and swung out of the bathroom with forced nonchalance. That had worked. Jensen didn’t hear a peep out of Jared for the rest of the morning who sat on the floor with his rainbow stapler in silence doing as he was asked. Jensen knew it was sulking rather than a choice by Jared himself to just shut up and get on with his work.

“You can go to lunch now.” Jensen said, leaning over the desk and smiling at Jared who had almost finished stapling the handbills.

“Give me my phone.” Jared said, dropping what he was doing immediately. Most people would have finished the last dozen handbills but not Jared who was holding his hand out for his phone.

“Magic word?”

“Can I have my phone, _Daddy_?” Jared smirked, swinging his hips from side to side.

“Try again.” Jensen sighed.

“Can I have my phone, please?” Jared huffed. “Daddy.”

“Fuck sake.” Jensen muttered under his breath and slid Jared’s phone at him across the desk.

“You cussed. Bad, Daddy.” Jared cackled, grabbing up his phone.

“Forty five minutes.”

“Why not an hour?” 

“Forty five minutes.” Jensen repeated. “Be back here, at 12.45 or else.”

“Ugh. You just love your rules, don’t you. Do you have any sexy rules?”

“Just literally get out of my sight, right now.”

“Aw, poor Daddy. So stwessed.”

Jensen pointed at the exit as he sat in his chair, turning his attention back to his work. Jared left without another word.

*

“I could murder.” Jensen said, sitting at Trevor’s desk while they ate lunch together as they often did. Today, larb. 

“New kid causing ripples?” Trevor laughed, as if he knew.

“Try tsunami. He was late, he’s wearing a top so cropped I can see his nipples and I caught him in the bathroom taking selfies.”

“Ah to be eighteen again, huh?”

“I was never like that when I was eighteen. He keeps calling me ‘Daddy’.”

“Shit.” Trevor smirked.

“Precisely.” Jensen sighed, setting his fork down. All larbed out. “Trev, why is he even here? You said yourself, he’s just a thief who comes from a loving home. He’s more confident than I am.”

“Because even the troublemakers need help, Jen. You know that. This kid steals for a reason. He’s young, dumb and clueless. So, clue him up. Help him take a different path. He’s smart, GPA is off the charts, he just needs a little nudge in the right direction is all.”

“You’re a saint.” Jensen chuckled.

“Well, I _am_ in the running to be the worlds first black pope.” Trevor chuckled deeply. “Listen, whatever problems the kids got, I know that you’ll get to the bottom of it. Underneath the bravado and glitter is a scared kid, for whatever reasons. A stable home doesn’t always make for a happy mind. Help him. I know he’s pushing your buttons but he’s doing it because he can. Show him some stuff, make him see that guys like us don’t always have it easy. You don’t have to shock him, just make him see. Help him.”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded. “I trust you. If you think he’s worth it then I’ll take a different approach.”

“Man, _everyone_ is worth it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen left Trevor with his larb, deciding to use the last fifteen minutes of his own lunch break, the one time he would be free of Jared throughout the entire day to seek the boy out. Jared had swept out of the building in a fog of Thierry Mugler’s ‘Angel’ and insolence. Jensen hadn’t a clue where he could have gotten to but soon found him, sitting outside on the lawn. The Love & Pride offices had their own little park so that its employees could enjoy the outdoors during their lunch breaks. Another little touch that Trevor added to the experience of working under such a decent and kind man.

“Hey.” Jensen smiled down at Jared who was sitting with his legs crossed, thumbing through his phone and stuffing his face with a burrito. “Mind if I sit?”

“Do what you like, it’s a free country.” Jared shrugged, eyes still cast down at his phone as if he were taking in as much information as was possible to keep him going until he got it back from Jensen at the end of the day.

“Not for everyone.” Jensen muttered, sitting down and tapping the edge of Jared’s phone. “Can I talk to you for a few minutes?”

“Yeah.” Jared didn’t look up.

“Can you put your phone down?”

Jared sighed in high drama and dropped his phone in his lap which slipped between his crossed thighs.

“Did you miss me, Daddy?”

“Fine, that’s fine. You just keep calling me that. I don’t care any more. Jared, you’re here for one reason. A reason I’m pretty sure you want to avoid. You’ve done one morning, you’ve only got another four and half days to go and then you’re done. So, be a sport and help me out here. Okay?"

“I only stole some stuff.” Jared sighed.

“Repeatedly. And that ‘stuff’ belonged to someone else. You took those things from their business. You understand that right?”

“Like, people have insurance and shit. Even for massive dildos.” Jared snorted.

“That’s not the point.” Jensen withheld a groan of frustration but then, he _had_ to ask. “Why sex toys?”

“Because it’s funny-” Jared looked straight into, what felt like Jensen’s soul and licked his lips. “-and fun.” The boy smirked. “I kind of collect them. So I took ‘em.”

“Right.” Jensen had nothing else to say on that matter.

“Are you shocked, Jenny?” 

“No, I think you’re an idiot.” 

“You don’t know anything about my life.” Jared snapped.

“That’s true, I don’t. So maybe, during the next few days you can try to help me understand you a little better.”

“Are you a therapist now or something?”

“No, but I could be a friend.” Jensen said, standing up slowly, brushing grass from his jeans. “I feel like you need one.”

Jared didn’t have anything more to say after that because the comment had struck a cord. 

“I’ll see you back at my desk in five minutes.” 

*

Jensen had pulled Jared’s chair around to his side of the desk by the time the boy had wandered back into the offices, engrossed with whatever his phone was offering but surprisingly prompt. Jared glanced down at Jensen who was wearing his glasses, leaning back while he waited for the kid to get with the program.

“Phone.” Jensen said, holding a hand out. Jared again slapped his phone which felt hot to the touch against Jensen’s palm. “Sit. I want to show you what I do.”

“Right.” Jared sat down with a sigh, slumped into the chair and folded his arms. Textbook sulking. Jensen preferred him when he was oozing sass which Jared put back into play the moment the man thought it. “Hm, sexy glasses. I’d make you wear those if we fucked.”

Jensen _was_ shocked, immediately pulling his head back in disbelief before mentally reminding himself about what Trevor had said to him at lunch.

“I suppose that was meant as some kind of compliment. Would you like to say it again, but maybe in a less ‘rapey’ way?”

“Sensitive.” 

“ _Think_ before you speak.” Jensen said, gesturing with his hand, prompting Jared to take a moment. The boy went quiet and Jensen noticed a blush of embarrassment form on his cheeks.

“Your glasses make you look handsome.” Jared muttered. A comment that seemed to deepen the blush.

“Thank you, Jared. You have nice eyes.” 

“Do I?” Jared beamed. 

“Yes, you do. Now, can we get on?”

“To the sex?”

“Wow, it’s like your brain and vocal cords have diarrhea.”

“Ew.”

Jensen wanted to beat him about the head with his mouse mat, he wanted to shove one of his cacti up his tiny little ass, he wanted to staple his stupid ‘always on’ phone to the fucking ceiling. But no, be nice. Be patient. Be calm. 

“Okay, so this is the Love & Pride Instagram page.”

“I know what Instagram is.” Jared scoffed.

“Not talking is absolutely okay.” Jensen said, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

“Do you enjoy doing this?”

“I love it. I like connecting with the community. Some of it can be hard, we get a lot of trolls, a lot of hate but Trevor likes me to remove it as fast as I can. We never reply to hate and I try to take the comments down before anyone gets into a fight. I do miss the occasional comment here and there because it’s never ending.”

“Who the hell is Trevor?” Was the only thing Jared took from Jensen’s impassioned mini speech.

“My boss. _The_ boss.” Jensen said, throwing his eyes over at Trevor’s glass office. Jared turned his head to look. “Jared, you met him last Friday.” He frowned.

“Oh wow. _That_ guy?”

“Yes, he founded the magazine in the early days.”

“He looks like Heimdall from the Thor movies.”

“I don’t know who that is.”

“You don’t know the Thor movies?”

“No.”

“Jeez, what planet are you on?” Jared giggled, pushing past Jensen to try and access his phone which had been tucked away inside one of the desk drawers.

“What are you doing?” Jensen used an elbow to push Jared back.

“I want to Google the guy to show you.”

“I don’t really care, Jared. Can we just stick to the what I’m trying to teach you?”

“Fine.” Jared sighed again which seemed to be a part of his life force and pulled his feet up onto the edge of the chair. Jensen let it slide.

“So, I’m posting up a multi-image story about a young guy called Patrick. It’s part of a series of coming-out stories for Pride Month.”

“I thought this was like a fashion magazine.”

“It’s an everything magazine. We cover many different subjects. Fashion, travel, going out, gigs but a lot of it is about raising awareness. We mostly focus on charity work, outreach programs and guidance for LGBTQ+ for teens.” Jensen paused. “Did you not read the handbills I asked you to staple together this morning?”

“Nah, don’t like reading.”

“Right. I’m handing them out during the march on Saturday. Trevor and his husband designed T shirts for people to buy, and all the money raised will go toward a few of the causes we run and support.”

“You’re like really into all this, huh?”

“What?” Jensen laughed. “Fighting for equality? Uh, yeah. Aren’t you?”

“Nah, I mean. What’s the point? Like do people really care if people are gay these days?”

“You don’t listen to a word I say do you?” Jensen sighed. It had been ten minutes since his last coffee at lunch. He needed another. Stat.

“It’s just boring.”

“Boring. Okay then. I’m going to go grab a coffee.” Jensen said, standing up and leaning over his desk. He opened a file on his computer that read ‘Patrick’ and gestured for Jared to move into his chair. “Read that and look at the pictures, then when I come back, I want you to rethink your belief that what I do is boring.” Jensen clicked his fingers for Jared to move and just walked away from his desk.

_Patrick was just sixteen when his parents discovered that their son was gay. Patrick had known since he was thirteen but had kept it to himself. He had never acted on his feelings, he had never confided in a friend or even shared his thoughts online with others. What he had done was kept a diary which Patrick had hidden in what he had considered to be a safe place. It wasn’t. The diary held nothing more incriminating that Patrick’s admittance to himself, his concerns for the future and fears about what his father would think if he knew_

_Patrick was in a coma for five days after his father had discovered his sons diary. He had been beaten and kicked unconscious for no other reason than simply considering his future. Patrick’s father was arrested and charged, while his son was given shelter at the Moore Foundation Center; a charity founded by Trevor Moore to give LGBTQ+ teens a safe place to live, work and survive. The center is at maximum capacity. We need more space, we need more rooms, we need more beds. We need your money to help more young people like Patrick to give them a safe place in a community of love._

Jared sat back in his chair, blinking at an image of Patrick in his hospital bed with a face that barely looked like a face. He felt sick. And guilty and horribly sad.

“Why would you even show me that?” Jared said as Jensen returned to his desk with two cups of coffees. The kid looked visibly shaken, angry too.

“Because I see it every day. And you’re here to learn about my job. You can’t be thin-skinned working here.”

“It’s horrible.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s cruel and unnecessary but it happens _all_ the time. We all have a coming out story, that is Patrick’s.”

“Poor kid.” Jared muttered, clearly lost for words.

“He’s doing good now. He still has scars, inside and out but he’s happier.” Jensen smiled, handing Jared his coffee.

“That’s good.” Jared smiled, taking the cup. “What’s your coming out story?”

Jensen hadn’t been expecting that. Hadn’t expected Jared to read what he had set out for him. Hadn’t expected further discussion.

“Um, do you mind if I whistle while I work? I need to post some stuff up.”

“Sure.” Jared nodded, suddenly meek.

“I was seventeen and I just told my mom out of the blue one day. Had a surge of confidence. She cried like I had just told her I had been given a terminal diagnosis. That was nine years ago and our relationship is strained. She tried to enroll me in some conversion classes, she’s quite religious. I obviously wouldn’t go, so I left home, I couch surfed until college and I’ve never been back home. At least, not to live. We still talk but it’s not a good relationship by any standards. She just seems extremely sad for me. But I’m not sad, so what can you do?”

“Shit, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I’ve dealt with it.” Jensen glanced at Jared who was sipping his coffee, trance-like and quiet. “What about you? Have you come out to anyone yet?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded. “My folks.”

“And?”

“It’s boring. They don’t care.”

“They don’t care about you?”

“No, they don’t care that I’m gay.”

“They’re supportive?” Jensen smiled.

“I guess. They just don’t care.”

“So they know that you’re gay, don’t care that you are and still love you?”

“I guess.”

“Well, that’s a good thing surely. There is a world of difference between their not caring about _you_ and their not caring that you’re gay.”

“I was expecting them to hate it.”

“Aren’t you the lucky one that they don’t.” Jensen sighed.  
Jared simply shrugged which seemed to be his go-to gesture when he had nothing clever to say. The rest of their afternoon was filled with Jensen doing his usual patrol of the Love & Pride social media accounts while Jared watched, huffed, sighed and fetched coffee. The boy was clearly thinking and Jensen saw that as a breakthrough.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared had started following the Love & Pride Instagram page overnight. Jensen had recognized the kids username when it popped up in his notifications; xxx_babyboijj_xxx. And the next morning, Jared was only ten minutes late but wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans which were torn in all the wrong (right?) places. Jensen wasn’t adverse to the fashions of the day, he was only twenty-six himself but there was a time and a place to view ‘boy ass’. The workplace was not one of them.

“Inappropriate jeans.” Jensen said as Jared sat at the desk drinking a pink Starbucks concoction through two straws.

“I knew you were going to say that.” Jared ducked his head from around the back of Jensen’s monitor, grinning broadly. Jensen could not help but smile back.

“Then why wear them?”

“I like it when you tell me off, Daddy.” And Jared was back in the room. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning.” Jensen said tightly. “How did you like your first day?”

“It was alright. More depressing than I had expected it to be and I’m obviously not getting paid, so-” Jared trailed off, distracted suddenly by a large pile of white T-shirts folded neatly on his side of the desk. “-what are those?”

“Your job for the morning.”

“Uh, which is?”

“Underneath the pile-” Jensen said, leaning around the monitor and tugging a sheet of paper from underneath the T-shirts. “-is a list of orders. I want you to select the right size for each order, package them, print out labels then take them over to the mail room.”

“That’s easy.”

“Yes, it should be, shouldn’t it?” Jensen smirked playfully, Jared grinned at him.

“And this afternoon?”

“I’m getting you a laptop-”

“Oh my God, serious?”

“Not to keep, to work on.” Jensen laughed, watching the initial excitement drain from Jared’s face. “I want you to help me troll bait. But we’ll talk about that during lunch.”

“We’re having lunch together? Aw, that’s so sweet.”

“Purely professional.”

“Yes, sir.” Jared said, voice breathy and seductive.

“T-Shirts.” Jensen sighed, nodding at the pile. “And don’t you dare set that cup down without a coaster.”

“Rules, rules, blah blah, rules.” Jared muttered but turned the defiant little mantra into a song which he sang on repeat for the next thirty minutes before Jensen lost his patience and yelled at him across the desk to stop.

Jensen noted that Jared seemed to enjoy repetition when it came to the tasks that he gave him. Even more so, he got them done quickly and efficiently which lead Jensen to ponder deeply as to why Jared was so frantically insistent with his ‘can’t be bothered’ attitude. Jensen had come across types like Jared before, lazy little twinks who enjoyed nothing more than walking around like tempting Popsicles of sex, setting aside their intelligence in favor of a ‘dumb blonde’ persona because it wasn’t cool to be seen as smart. Jared hadn’t fully realized what he could be, Jensen wanted to help mold him into something more than a sex toy and he had only three and half days left to do it.

*

“Do you always bring in lunch from home?” Jared asked, peering into Jensen’s lunch bag which was full of tiny boxes.

“I do, it saves a lot of money.”

“Well, you look like a nerd with that lunch bag.”

“A nerd who made a point of bringing lunch from home to save money and then used said saved money to buy these shoes.” Jensen grinned, unraveling a fancy cotton wrap which held his bamboo cutlery set.

“You still look like a nerd.” Jared scoffed but Jensen caught him admiring his shiny new pair of sneakers. 

“That’s fine. Name calling is so mature.”

“Don’t be such a sensitive snowflake.”

Jensen hated that word. He hated the people who used it. He was lucky enough to be quite thick skinned. He had been called names through his life for varying reasons, ‘four-eyes’ because of his need to wear glasses and ‘rubber-band legs’ because of his congenital genu varum. Ironically he had also been complimented on both of those things too; ‘ _You look sexy in glasses_ ’, ‘ _Jensen, your thighs are beautiful!_. Jensen always saw the name-calling as ‘anti-compliments’, you simply can’t please everyone so you take them and turn them around. And while there was no need for people to be cruel, it’s what people did and he was lucky to have the capacity to let anything negative directed at him wash over him. At the same time though, he still had the ability to empathize with those who _did_ find it difficult to cope with cruelty. Where he was able to ignore being called a ‘fag’, some people weren’t. It’s easy to say ‘ _Oh, don’t let it bother you_ ’ but everyone is different and difference is what is meant to make the world go around.

“Don’t say snowflake. I personally don’t care what people say about me, but some do. So, please refrain from using that word.”

“Wow, sorry. But haven’t you already judged me and I bet you think I’m just a ditzy dumb twink.” Jared said, delving into Jensen’s lunch bag who then batted the boy’s hands away.

“Because that is how you put yourself out there, isn’t it? I’ve read about you. I know you’re clever and come from a loving home and that you should be going to college in August-”

“How do you know all that stuff about me?” Jared interrupted.

“Because the guys that come to us via their probation officer come with a file.”

“That seems like an invasion of privacy.”

“Does it though?” Jensen squinted behind his glasses, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. “You steal, you get caught, your details are out there.”

“Yeah but you’re just some office dude, you’re not the police.”

“No, but I _am_ working with them to try and give you some kind of redirection. Come on, Jared. This has _got_ to be better than prison.” When Jared failed to respond, all Jensen could do was sigh sadly. “Your parents must be frantic with worry for you.”

“I just wanted them to-” Jared mumbled the other half of the sentence he uttered after several minutes of silence.

“What?”

“I said, I just wanted them to notice me.”

“I think you achieved that, don’t you?”

“I don’t want to talk about this, can we talk about my work for the afternoon please?”

That was progress, a tiny slice of insight into Jared’s strange middle-class attention seeking persona and he said please. Jensen wondered if a few hours of what was left of an afternoon and three working days were going to be enough to help Jared out. Most of the kids that Jensen has come to him stay longer. Their problems are usually severe compared to Jared’s issue, whose was no less important. A persons problem is their own and we all have varying ideas of what signifies as important. But the other kids are ones without a home, kids on the brink of emancipation, former light drug-users, kids all alone in the world. Jensen wasn’t there to weigh up problems and compare them, he was there to help whomever came his way. Even boys like Jared who simply needed a wake-up call.

“Sure we can. All right. So, some people report hate comments to us, some reply and get into fights with the trolls. But mostly the comments just sit there but we like to delete them. It takes up a lot of time but Trevor is insistent that he wants a safe space for people and that the trolls shouldn’t be given a voice in a space that isn’t theirs. Twitter is bad but we don’t use that as much, Facebook is terrible because the page can wind up on someones live feed who doesn’t want it there. They don’t realize they can hide the page so they throw some hate in because they’re clueless as to how social media works.”

“And being decent.” Jared added idly, helping himself to Jensen’s homemade sandwiches. 

“Yes, that too. That mostly importantly.” Jensen smiled watching Jared’s eyes widen as he ate. Cute boy. Gorgeous boy in fact. “So, your job will be mine for the afternoon. Delete hate but for the love of God, do not engage. You have to promise me that no matter how much someone pisses you off, you do not respond to them.”

“Because that would make us as bad as them.” Jared nodded.

“Yes.” Jensen frowned, Jared was listening and understanding. It was new. “Yes, that’s right. And if anyone is being especially antagonistic, block them.”

“Sounds kind of fun.” 

“I mean-” Jensen laughed. “-the reason isn’t but it is fun taking their voices away. Free speech is a great thing, free hate speech. Well, it doesn’t need explaining.”

“My parents work a lot-” Jared muttered, just out of the blue, unable to look Jensen in the eye. “-I don’t mind because we have a decent life because of it. And when they are home, they’re great people really.” He shrugged. “I just wish I saw them more, I miss them.”

“That’s why you’ve been stealing?”

“I guess.” Jared nodded. “And because I’m always so fucking horny, I needed those dildos so bad.”

“Jared!” Jensen’s eyes flew open and he gave the boy a sharp kick against his shin bone. 

“You wanted me to be honest.” Jared giggled. “But, I’m going to college in August and then that will be it. They canceled our family vacation this summer because of work.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s all right.” Jared nodded. “You make pretty decent sandwiches.” He grinned. 

“Thanks.” 

“Would you date me?” Jared was locked back into ‘twink mode’, seductively leaning back on one hand.

“That’s a very inappropriate question, Jared. You can’t-”

“Hypothetically.” Jared prompted. “And stop calling me Jared. My name is JJ.”

“JJ sounds like a name for a chihuahua.” Jensen chuckled.

“Answer the question, Daddy.”

“No, we work together.”

“If we didn’t.”

“Shut up."

“Ha, I knew it.”

“You don’t know anything.” 

*

Jared gave Jensen a great deal to think about which came with various internal warning alarms and work code violations and mostly sent Jensen’s moral compass spinning like a top. In his private life, Jared wasn’t his usual type any way. Jensen usually dated guys who were more his equal; men around his age, professional types with Linkedin pages and social media accounts with normal usernames and not ones that sounded like porn stars. Age gaps weren’t a thing unless Jensen counted his seven month relationship with Jeff who was quite a few years older than him but he had never dated young boys since he had been a younger boy himself. No, Jared was off-limits for too many reasons for Jensen to list. Never ever had he entertained the notion of dating any of the boys who came into see him, who needed his help. As work violations went, bad. And plus Jensen had never been the type of man to prey on the young and vulnerable. And while Jared was young and in some ways vulnerable, he still possessed an air of confidence that the other boys never had. Confidence that Jensen was keen to hone toward something more worthy than just being popular on Instagram. Jared was smart and witty and impossibly pretty, a bit of a gift to the world if Jensen was entirely honest about it.   
While they sat opposite one another, Jensen could hear Jared muttering to himself as he went about learning a little of the work Jensen did to help make the world a better place. Jared had been living in a rainbow bubble of supportive parents, Insta likes and endless compliments but now his bubble was bursting in slow motion and pushing him out into the real world. Jensen was sure it wouldn’t do the boy any harm at all. Wednesday morning unfortunately proved otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared was early. Earlier than Jensen which set the ‘Troll Controllers’ alarm bells ringing because by day three, he wasn’t yet convinced that Jared understood the quite popular concept of ‘being on time’. The boy was dressed fairly conservatively, at least for him and Jensen thought that it was the first time that he had seen a cropped hoodie in his life but at least Jared was mostly covered up in his ‘spray on’ skinny jeans. 

“Well, this is a surprise.” Jensen smiled while sorting through the huge bunch of keys for the offices, he was mostly first in since social media was a never asleep juggernaut.

“Jensen? Oh God, like I think I fucked up big time.” Jared whined, his body bouncing as if revving up for the biggest hissy fit of all time. 

“What have you done?” Jensen slumped.

“People are so mean.” Jared whined as if histrionics were going to work and take the edge off his news.

“Jared.” Jensen said deeply, finally unlocking the main office door and allowing the boy to slip inside before it was barely open. “What’s happened?”

“Well, I like really got into deleting trolls yesterday and I kind of carried on when I got home and oh my fucking God I may have said some stuff and now I have people, like mainly gross incels and middle aged cis het assholes trolling my personal Insta account and-”

“Fuck sake, I told you not to-” Jensen froze. “-Jared, did you log out of the Love & Pride Instagram account? Please tell me you did that.”

“Well, duh. I used my personal, I’m not dumb."

“You could have fooled me.” Jensen sighed.

“Ugh, I’ve had trolls all night. It’s not my fault, Jen.” Jared followed Jensen who was half stomping toward his desk.

“I told you, don’t engage. That’s the one rule, don’t engage with these dicks because once you give them one tiny bite, that’s it. That’s what they want.”

“Yeah, but they were being really mean and saying really nasty things to me and I-” Jared cried.

“Sit down.” Jensen guided Jared to his desk chair and sat him down, placing himself at the boys feet; unbranded sneakers today with iridescent angel wings attached to them. Cute. “It’s not very nice is it?”

“Well, no. Fuck, Jen,. If you’re about to tell me this is teaching me a lesson, then save it.”

“I’m not.” Jensen smiled because he did feel bad the for the boy. The boy in the rainbow bubble who was loved but lonely, pretty and free to be who he wanted to be. “Now, have you made your account private?”

“No, why would I do that?”

“For you own personal safety.”

“I have like six hundred followers. Well, more now but they’re mostly calling me names and telling me to kill myself.” Jared said it plainly but Jensen was used to hearing those kind of threats.

“Set your account to private. Then you can pick and choose who wants to follow you. You have no idea how lucky you are that this is the first time you’ve encountered this.”

“I don’t feel lucky.” Jared pouted. “Wow, you have _really_ thick thighs.” He hummed then started singing. “If all you want are thick thighs, then all I want is white lies, you kept me in bed-”

“Yes, thanks for the impromptu karaoke, Jared. Focus.” Jensen said, clicking his fingers in front of the boys face.

“Hm, I really wanna kiss your mouth.”

Jensen sat back on his ankles and rubbed his face before glaring up at Jared who was half sadness and half what looked like lust. A strange combination of emotions to look at, especially at the start of a Wednesday work day.

“Jared, please. The more you say things like that, the more my sympathy for you wanes.”

“Sorry.”

“Good. Good, that’s a start. Please, please don’t engage again. Not personally, and definitely not on the Love & Pride accounts.”

“But people are so fucking nasty, Jensen. Why do you let them get away with being so fucking nasty?”

“I don’t. It’s all about being the bigger person here, Jared. Remember that old saying ‘sticks and stones’.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s like that, you brush it off, you walk it off and remember that those people are in a minority and that they want you to respond.”

“But they don’t stop, even when you do ignore them.” Jared whined again.

“And they never will but the beautiful thing is, that those comments are few and far between."

“I didn’t like it, what they said to me.”

“No, I don’t suppose you did. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just feel dumb.” Jared said, whispering the last word out. 

“We’re allowed to be dumb once in a while.” Jensen chuckled softly and well, he couldn’t help it but a bit of hair, just a bit, had fallen over one of Jared’s slanted eyes and Jensen pushed it out of the way. Jared wasn’t quick enough to lean into the touch as Jensen gathered himself and stood up. “We’ll talk more at lunch.”

“Alright then.” Jared said, elongating the words into a soft whine.

*

Jared was silent for most of the morning because Jensen had said it was okay for the boy to use his own phone to delete all the hate he had endured suggesting that he read a nice comment in between the bad to remind him that he was adored. And who wouldn’t adore him, honestly. Jensen found that he looked at Jared a great deal more than was proper but when you’re faced with the Taj Mahal, you don’t look down at the ground. Jensen found himself drifting off a few times, drifting off and lost in pretty eyes and the occasional giggle. He didn’t enjoy the sadness though, in fact he hated it and made a pact with himself to buy Jared lunch and make an attempt to really get to know him. On a professional level of course. Of course.

“Are you all private and exclusive now?” Jensen said, stretching his arms up into the air and cracking his back, trolls take their toll.

“I am, yeah.” Jared nodded and thought about that for a moment. “Hm, exclusive. I like that.” He grinned and Jensen grinned back because Jared was like sunshine on a rainy day.

“Well, in that case. Would you like another follower?”

“Yeah, really?”

“Sure, what’s your username?” Jensen said, phone poised, Instagram open and completely ignoring that Jared’s Instagram page was open on his screen already. 

“Don’t judge me.” Jared warned, as a playful little smirk danced on his lips and naturally Jensen had already judged him for that username. “It’s x x x underscore baby boi, with an I, j j, underscore x x x.” 

“Nice.” Jensen said teasingly as he pretended to type the silly name into the search bar then sent a request for Jared to add him.

“Ooo, hello Jensen Ackles!” Jared giggled and then they became Ista buddies.

“Hey.” Jensen smirked, watching Jared thumb through his pictures and then as his phone lit up with one Instagram notification. _xxx_babyboijj_xxx liked your photo_ and then another _xxx_babyboijj_xxx commented on your photo_.

“And you call me a cock-tease.” Jared mumbled.

“I have _never_ called you that.” Jensen muttered but he had fucking thought it. “Keep your voice down.” He read the comment but it was nothing but a red heart and a flame emojii under a picture of Jensen sat on a jet ski.

“I would _love_ love to ride that.” Jared cackled.

“Jared!”

“What? The jet ski, dumbass. Shit, Jensen. You need to keep those dirty thoughts tucked away when you’re at the office.” Jared tutted. 

“Would you like me to buy you lunch?” Jensen said through a pained expression, as he stood up and pocketed his phone which was vibrating with notifications against his ass.

“Yeah, I like, have no money anyway."

“Great.”

Jensen was struggling and Hump Day had taken on an entirely new meaning. He passed Trevor’s office with Jared and his angel wing sneakers in tow. Trevor waved as he chatted on the phone, giving Jensen a knowing look and a wry smirk. Bastard.

*

They settled on Taco Bell because that was what Jared wanted and it was a lot of food for not much money. A lot of flavorless food which was oddly only ever lukewarm.

“Are you feeling okay now?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded, stealing from Jensen’s bag of food. Being _that_ girl.

“Good. It’s not pleasant. But we keep on doing what we’re doing.”

“You don’t let it worry you any more?"

“Of course I do. I worry all the time but you learn to live with it otherwise you just become as bitter and hateful as the haters. And as cliché as it sounds, you only have one life and you have to surround yourself with love. Friends and family are the key to happiness.”

“Hm.” Jared nodded then after a beat. “I don’t really have friends.”

“No?”

“Nah. I mean, the people on social media don’t really count as friends do they?”

“Unless you see them in real life, then no. I’m sorry to say.” Jensen wasn’t going to lie to the boy because Jared knew, he just needed the confirmation. “What happened, JJ?”

“Aw, you called me JJ.” Jared snorted. Jensen was trying to be serious and the boy knew that, deflecting as usual.

“Come on. I don’t judge. Well, I’m learning not to.”

“ _I_ happened.” 

“Go on.” 

“I was real popular at high school, with everyone. Even my fucking teachers thought I was cool. Not that I wanted them to think that but, any way I came out and no one cared. Like literally, even the janitor didn’t care. And I kind of became the unofficial gay spokesperson for the school. Jen, they made me fucking homecoming queen. Queen, Jen. Queen.”

“Wow, that school sounds like the gayest school _ever_.” Jensen teased in a campy voice, Jared laughed.

“Right? And it all went to my head. I just became this popularity monster. I was so fucking entitled.” Jared sighed. “This is so fucking weird saying all this stuff out loud.”

“I can imagine but can we keep the ‘fucking’ down to a minimum, please.”

“Don’t you like ‘fucking’?” Jared smirked. 

“Please continue.” Jensen frowned.

“Yeah, so I got big headed because of all the attention and one by one all of my RL friends slipped away and before I knew it, all I was left with was my fuc-, my social media accounts. They were all the friends I had left. And honestly, Jen it’s mostly older guys asking me to send them pictures of my ass hole.”

“And there goes my lunch.” Jensen said, dropping his half eaten burrito into the bag.

“Hey, my ass hole is amazing. I bleach _and_ I wax.”

“Well, that was information I didn’t need to know. Thanks, Jared.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Yes, you ‘say’ a lot. And really, I was more disgusted by the old men. Jared, really. Have a little bit of dignity.”

“Uh, I never said that I did it.”

“Do you do it?” Jensen said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Jared said, beaten.

“Fuck sake.”

“You just fucked.” Jared snorted. “Listen, they pay me for them. I don’t care.”

“Well, you should. You’re intelligent and funny, gorgeous too. You don’t need that kind of attention.”

“Well, I don’t get any other kind.” Jared said, losing his appetite too despite the compliments Jensen had just thrown at him.  
“I’m sorry. You’ve got me, if ever you want to talk.”

“Yeah? Do I? Come Friday, Jensen you won’t want to see me again. I’ll just be one of your hard luck cases who you fixed and then you can sit at your stupid desk with your dumb cactus’s and pat yourself on your back for being such a fucking hero."

“Wow, firstly, calm down. I’m not going to just walk away, Jared. I don’t just fix people and then leave them to get on with life. I’m here _all_ the time for anyone who needs me. And that includes you, so don’t think you act like you know me. Because you don’t know me. At all. And just for the record, it’s _cacti_.”


	6. Chapter 6

The remainder of the weirdest Wednesday Jensen had ever known was a hot mess of Jared being a good boy on probation to receiving seductive pictures of the boy in his private account DM’s which were diverting more than annoying. Jared he discovered seemed to possess an extremely long tongue. Jensen told the boy to stop and he did eventually. Jensen didn’t delete the pictures. With two more days left until the end of Jared’s week and Saturday’s Pride march, the office was buzzing more than usual which meant Jensen had to deal with triple the work and finding stuff for Jared to do that would keep him quiet for long periods of time. More stapling handbills and packaging the last few t-shirts in time for the weekend. And Jared was more than able to get that all done by the end of the day, _after_ Jensen had confiscated his phone. 

“So, how’s the kid doing?” Trevor asked after the office had cleared out, later than usual; leaving only himself and Jensen to discuss the plans for the weekend and the lazy pair of legs that had been slinking around the office for the most of the week.

“Good.” Jensen nodded.

“That all you’re giving me?”

“Okay, if you’re _that_ interested; he’s lazy mostly and has a real big problem with authority, he engaged with some online trolls yesterday which lead to his locking his social media accounts down to private. I get sent suggestively sexual pictures throughout the day and um, he _still_ keeps calling me ‘Daddy’.”

“Jesus.” Trevor laughed. “He sounds fun.”

“Doesn’t he just?” Jensen smirked. “But underneath the rainbows and the glitter, he’s a lonely young man.”

“He talked?”

“A little, yeah. Jared’s so smart, he’s funny and lovely to look at. I think he just needs a hug. The boy needs some love in his life.”

“Jen.” Trevor said deeply. 

“What?” Jensen frowned and then pursed his lips at Trevor’s one cocked eyebrow and wry smile. “No. Oh no, absolutely not. He’s one of your kids, Trev. Plus he’s only eighteen.”

“Cool, just checking.”

“He’s progressed though and we added one another on Instagram, I want him to know he’s got a friend. Jared doesn’t have any aside from creepy old dudes asking for pictures of-” Jensen cleared his throat.

“I get the picture. Be his friend, that’s what we’re here for right.”

“Of course, I don’t let any of the kids who come to us walk away without means to contact me.”

“Yeah, true.” Trevor nodded slowly, a full body nod which made his desk chair bob like moored boat. “Don’t usually give ‘em your personal contact deets though, do you?”

“Uh.” Jensen wrinkled his nose. “Is that bad?”

“Nah, ain’t bad just be careful.”

*

Jared loved the stickers. Along with the t-shirts, came stacks and stacks of sheets of stickers; hearts with the Love & Pride logo in the center. Jared’s job was a simple one, detach all of the stickers so they were individual. Nowhere in Jensen’s instructions did it say ‘ _stick them all over your body_ ’. Jensen had come back from the coffee machine, he had been gone less than five minutes when he was greeted with the sight of Jared sitting on the floor (which was where he chose to do all of his work) with stickers placed over questionable places. Jensen’s boots scuffed and caught on the carpet as the boy popped up from behind the desk, grinning from ear to ear which always took the edge off of everything he did that pissed Jensen off because his smile was like angels breaking out into choral prayer. 

“What the fu- hell are you doing?” 

“It’s for you, Jen.” Jared said breathily.

“Thanks? But you’re wasting them.”

“Yeah but you’re giving them away anyway.”

“That’s not the point.” Jensen sighed heavily, he did that a lot recently.

“Wanna know what they all mean?” Jared’s eyes darted around the office then landed back on Jensen who was sliding into his desk chair as if it would hide him.

“Not particularly, I have a lot of work to do.”

“It’s a map, of my erogenous zones.” 

“Oh God.” Jensen whined. Not a whiner but Jared must have infected him with it.

“Nipples.” Jared said, circling his fingers over the hearts placed over his chest. 

“Jared.” Jensen said in a warning tone which meant nothing to the boy who seated himself without invitation on the edge of Jensen’s desk. 

“Inside of my thighs.” Jared whispered, at least having the decency to glance around the office to check if he had an audience while lifting a leg to reveal two stickers plastered against his spray on jeans.

“Get off my desk.” Jensen said plainly, only very briefly glancing at Jared’s apparently sensitive thighs. It was hard not to.

“My neck.” Jared cocked his head, the sticker stretched and came unstuck at the bottom as the boy tilted his head to one side.

“I swear.”

“Hm, I bet you do. Right at that crucial moment.” Jared breathed as the sticker placed over his groin crinkled. “My cock.” He whispered.

“Fuck sake, sit down.” Jensen hissed.

“I _am_ sitting down.” Jared pouted.

“What is with you today?”

“Turned on Thursday. T. O. T.”

“I think you’re confusing your insatiable libido with Throwback Thursday. For the love of God, go and sit down.”

“Aw, you’re Mr Grumpy Wumpy today, aren’t you.” Jared said in a baby voice so irritating that Jensen could have slapped him around the head with his monitor.

“Jared.” Jensen took a nice long yoga style deep breath and turned to look up at the boy. _Fuck sake, you’re lovely._   
“Would you please sit down where you were and continue with your work because I too have quite a lot of work to do myself. If you behave yourself, tomorrow-”

“Friyay!” Jared beamed and Jensen cracked the tiniest of smiles.

“Yes, Friday thank you. _If_ you behave yourself, tomorrow you can come with me to the big store out of town to get all the stuff for the after march party.”

“Oh my God, can I come?”

“To the supermarket?”

“Duh, the party.”

“Well, yes. Since your technically a member of staff, but only if you shut up and work, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Oh God no, please no, stop.” Jensen said, left leg bouncing with impatience.

“Yes, Jensen.” Jared smiled, batted his lashes then turned around. “Whoops, forgot about that one.” The boy said, glancing over his shoulder at the sticker stuck right over his tiny little bottom. Right _there_.

“That’s fine.” Jensen looked away forcing himself to smile and focus on his work. “That’s just normal and fine.”

Jensen thought about stickers on and off for the rest of the day.

Bribing Jared with the promise of a party had been a great idea, akin to promising a child candy if they completed all of their chores. But blackmail was a modern day sin and with sinning, there comes a price. The price was Jensen spending his lunch break with Jared and his four thousand questions about the after march party. 

“Am I allowed to drink alcohol?”

“No, you’re underage.” Jensen laughed at that one.

“What if I snuck my own alcohol in?”

“Are you going to do that?"

“Probably.”

“Then your first question was moot.”

“Dress code?”

“Since it’s straight after the march, whatever you happen to be wearing on the day.”

“Cool. Do you ever hook up with anyone at your office parties?”

“No.” Jensen frowned. “I don’t dabble at work and half of my colleagues are lesbians.” 

“Ew, gross."

“Hey, no. Stop that.” Jensen said, the first real time that he had snapped at Jared.

“Okay.” Jared muttered, flushing pink in the cheeks. “I only meant, gross because I don’t like girls.”

“Still not cool.”

“Fine.” Jared sulked for about five seconds then launched back into his incessant questioning. Jensen felt very tired.

The end of Thursday came around slowly with Jensen allowing Jared to leave early because he was sure that his hair was beginning to fall out. 

*

Jensen had been telling the truth about how the workplace was off limits for hook ups and finding potential boyfriends. It never played out well and while it wasn’t against the rules entirely, the act was frowned upon due to drama in the past which had upset the equilibrium of the office. And that was fair. Jensen had little time to accommodate a boyfriend and hook ups were few and far between since he started work at Love & Pride two years ago. Even Trevor tried to tempt Jensen out, offering his services as his wingman but Jensen had always been discerning. At least that was what he called it, people who knew him called him picky but Jensen was steadfast in his attitude, stating that he would rather be alone than with the wrong man, even just for one night. It was never a case of high standards that had become impossible to fulfill, more so the need to have someone around who really pushed his buttons in all the right places. And as much as Jensen was no stranger to one night stands, there had to be desire there. A one night stand was much more about the person than the sex.

*

There had been an ice bucket and names written on Post-It notes when the decision for ‘ _which chump is going to the supermarket to the buy the food, drinks and decorations for the party_ ’. Jensen had lost. Trevor had told him it was winning because it meant getting out of the office for a few hours but because of Jensen’s trip out of town it meant that he had worked for most of the night and had barely slept. No sleep supermarket Jensen was crabby and Jared was right there at 9am to braid his temporary boss’ last frayed nerves.

“I thought we were going shopping.” Jared said, hovering around next to Jensen by the coffee machine who was filling a metal flask with extra strength java. “Is there booze in that too?"

“We are, I’m just getting more coffee and no, there isn’t.”

“Ew, you look terrible.” Jared said, grabbing Jensen’s chin to look at his face which didn’t look terrible at all, just tired but Jared knew that really.

“Thank you.” Jensen said in low, flat tone as he stockpiled coffee while drinking some from his special work mug (‘ _You don’t have to be fabulous to work here, but it helps_ ’).

“Were you up all night sexing, Jenny?”

“No-” Jensen sighed. “-I was up most of the night working.” He glanced at Jared who was sucking on a straw from a Starbucks cup filled with what Jensen knew to be some kind of matcha green tea potion.

“Oh, boring.”

“Not boring, just tiring.” Jensen took a step back to look at Jared’s outfit for the day and whether it would shame them both in the supermarket. It was the cropped hoodie again and low slung skinny jeans. “Hm, could you go and find one of the spare Love & Pride t-shirts and put that on please, you’re showing too much skin.”

“Is it distracting you, Jenny?”

“No. And it’s either Jensen, or Jen. We’re going to a supermarket, not the club.”

“You didn’t care when I came work it to work the other day.” Jared pouted.

“Well, I do today. Go on.”

Ten minutes later Jared returned wearing a t-shirt which he had knotted to just under his nipples. Jensen was way too tired to say another word.


	7. Chapter 7

How many times did Jensen have to bat Jared’s hand away from the dials and buttons on the dash of his car? Fifty-two. How many times did Jensen have to tell Jared to quit with the air con? Fifteen. How many times did Jensen have to tell Jared to take his feet off the dash because of the airbags? Twice. How many times did Jensen have to tell Jared to stop calling him ‘Daddy’? Lost count.

“So, do you have a list?”

“Yeah, a few people in the office have allergies and we have some vegetarians and vegans and someone who has coeliac disease. So I have to get stuff to cater for everyone.”

“My mom said that gluten is fake.”

“Right.” Jensen laughed.

“No, I mean like she said people who can’t tolerate gluten and stuff like milk are just attention seekers and that food intolerance’s never used to be around.”

“Well, no offense to your mom but they have always been around, we just didn’t know it until recently.”

“That’s what I told her.”

“Good boy.” Jensen said casually.

“Hm, you should call me that after I’ve sucked your dick and eaten your come.”

“Fuck sake, Jared!”

“What, we’re not in work, I can say what I like.”

“This is work associated excursion and no, you can’t. It’s _really_ inappropriate, Jared.”

“Call me JJ again.”

“No.”

*

Jensen rarely visited the big supermarket out of town, the one in the middle of nowhere and right by the interstate but when he did, it was often filled with harassed moms and their insane children who seemed to go nuts the moment they walked into the store. It was boredom and being being told no down the candy aisle but still, they were always loud and whiny and Jensen learned a little of what it was like trying to buy groceries with an annoying kid in tow. His occasional dark, dirty thoughts about Jared dissipated in ‘Food World’.

“I have to stick to the list, Jared. It’s not my money.” Jensen said after declining Jared’s sudden need for a huge selection box of fruity wine coolers. 

“Then get some out of your money.”

“No. Oh my God, I am not spending thirty bucks on wine coolers just for you.”

“I’ll buy them then.”

“No.” Jensen stopped and his heaving shopping cart bumped against his hip as he did so. “You do know what the word ‘No’ means, don’t you? You understand the concept of someone saying ‘No’?”

“Well, duh but you’re being a big dullard, Jen. It’s a party.”

“I let the rainbow balloons and the glitter curtains slide because we need decorations and they were great choices. If you want to bring your own booze, you can. I’m not your mom. But I’m not buying it for you, you’re underage.”

“Fine, I’ll bring my own. Are you always this serious? Like, do you ever have fun?”

“Of course I do.” Jensen tutted. “I have a good job, I think it’s an important job. I enjoy it and while you may think an office party is a trivial thing, it’s still a part of my work and it’s good for moral and a reward for all the hard work we do.”

“Hard work.” Jared snorted. 

“We’ve got to Friday and you _still_ don’t get it. You remember Patrick right?” Jensen said, a little angry at that point because the boy appeared to have learned nothing.

“Yeah. Of course I do.”

“Good, that’s good. Because he is just one kid. Just one who had lost everything due to his sexuality. He’s a good, smart kid and yet he is now permanently scarred for the rest of his life. And like I said, he just one kid out of thousands who have found themselves homeless, alone, addicted to drugs or in the very worst case, dead and all because they were gay, or lesbian or trans or anything their family didn’t like. Imagine it, Jared. In your little ‘Yes world’ where your parents love you, people adore you imagine losing _all_ of that. No family, no home, nothing. So yes, my job _is_ hard, it breaks my heart every day but I do it because kids need our help. Kids like you, who took a wrong turn.” Jensen’s face softened as Jared’s eyes glassed over with threatening tears. “You came to us because you were lonely but you’re not any more, are you? You’ve got me now.”

“I feel like my-” Jared started then trailed off into a mumble.

“What did you say?”

“I said, I feel like my problem is small.”

“No, it’s not small. Being lonely is never small. We all have problems, Jared but we never rate them and we never turn anyone away because what is small to one person, is huge to another.” Jensen smiled. “The key is to learn lessons, to adapt and to grow.”

“I guess.” Jared turned his head to one side and buried his face into his shoulder as he cried.

“Oh, no. Come on, don’t cry.” Jensen pulled Jared in for a hug and it was the strangest sensation. The boy melded into Jensen’s body, he felt like taffy and gripped the back of Jensen’s shirt tightly. “It’s alright, it’s been a long time coming hasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Jared cried. 

“Listen, take my keys and go sit in the car.” Jensen said after Jared had gathered himself together a little. “I’m almost done here.”

“Okay.” Jared nodded, snatching the keys from Jensen’s hand and scurrying off down the aisle.

Jensen gave in and bought Jared a six pack of wine coolers and then some rainbow sweatbands for his wrists. He didn’t know why, the boy came from a well-set family and earned his own money selling pictures of his body parts to old pervs but he just wanted to. Jensen bagged the items for Jared separately and returned to the car which was vibrating to the sound of Lady Gaga. It made him smile. Jared was himself again or some better version of himself because as Jensen got into the car after filling the trunk with the groceries, Jared said sorry. And he meant it too.

“It’s okay, we all judge in our own ways. But here, a gift for your last day.” Jensen said, setting the bag on Jared’s lap.

“What?”

“I don’t know why.” Jensen laughed, starting the car up.

“Oh wow. I love them.” Jared beamed as he pulled the wrist bands from the packaging and put them on. “Thank you.” He nodded, stroking the six pack of his silly six pack of wine coolers.

“Just don’t tell anyone about the booze.”

“I promise.” Jared giggled then leaned over to kiss Jensen on the cheek, a bump in the parking lot tarmac meant he missed and caught the corner of Jensen’s lips. “Whoops, wasn’t meant to do that.”

“It’s fine.” Jensen muttered.

“We’re friends. It is fine.”

“Yeah, of course.” Jensen nodded and hated how he could still feel the brief sensation of soft pink lips against his own. Thank God for Lady Gaga all the way back to office, filling what could have been a deafening silence.

*

It was business as usual back at the office, Jared had helped Jensen unpack the shopping before enjoying separate lunches then returning to their shared desk for the rest of the afternoon. Jensen allowed Jared the log in details for the Love & Pride Facebook account with the boy promising to not engage with trolls. Jared was also given the task of posting up new content which he did with swift efficiency adding his own flair to the descriptions he wrote above them. Jensen was impressed and felt that his approach had become dull over time and perhaps they needed someone who truly loved social media to help take Jensen’s load off. Since Love & Pride was a charity, their paycheck budget wasn’t the best. It was a lot of work for a small amount of people. Jensen mulled over the idea of perhaps asking Trevor to take Jared on part time but kept the idea to himself for the time being. Instead he made a special effort to inform his boss that Jared had definitely made the start of a positive change and how good he seemed to be at the job. A little seed planted in lieu of his bigger plan. 

“I really like what you’ve done here.” Jensen said, taking his glasses off to clean the lenses with the hem of his t-shirt.

“The Facebook page?” Jared beamed, kneeling on his chair and leaning over Jensen’s monitor.

“Hm, I always feel a little unenthusiastic when I post content there.”

“It shows.” Jared hummed, slowly spinning around on the chair.

“Thanks.” Jensen smirked.

“You’re not old though, are you? Like, you get social media."

“What?” Jensen laughed. “I’m twenty-six, I don’t think that’s old. Forty isn’t old these days. Then again, neither is fifty. Look at Paul Rudd.”

“Oh God, he’s so cute. He’s like an anti-daddy.” Jared snorted. "Like, he’s old enough to be my dad but I like still would and not feel creepy about it.”

“He’s old enough to be mine too. That’s so weird.” Jensen laughed. “He looks about thirty.”

“I know, right?” Jared stopped spinning on his chair because Jensen had pointed at the boy to quit it. “So, 8 years isn’t a huge age gap, right?”

“No.” Jensen glanced around the office and put his glasses back on before looking across at Jared. “It’s not at all.” 

It was a moment. A brief one. Jensen was now so used to Jared openly flirting to levels that seemed try-hard that the subtle change in the boys face had been hard to pick up on at first. It wasn’t Jared leaning over the desk with his ass in the air and his imaginary titties pushed toward Jensen’s face, it wasn’t seductive selfies or blatant questions about whether Jensen cusses when he comes. It was a flicker, just the tiniest change in Jared’s breathing and Jensen could see the thoughts running through the boys mind as if the images were playing out in eyes. Jared’s lips parted as he huffed out a soft breath, followed by an involuntary noise which Jensen barely heard. Jensen himself felt a pulse shift from his belly to his groin then to his eyes which closed and ended the moment. All of that had happened in mere seconds, didn’t even stretch out into double figures. But it had been enough to plunge them both into silence and their work.

*

The tension in the air dissipated between them as the work day rolled to a close. There was not much left for Jensen to do in preparation for the next days’ march, a few social media posts reminding folks of the route and to have a great, safe time which Jensen split between he and Jared. They were the last to leave. Trevor left early to visit one of his youth groups who had been beavering away making banners for the charity and slowly everyone else in the office headed home to get a good nights sleep in preparation for the most important day in their gay calendar. 

“So, what are you wearing tomorrow?” Jared said, perching his tiny ass on the corner of Jensen’s desk.

“You already asked me.”

“And you didn’t give me an answer.”

“Um, I don’t know. It’s gonna be hot, so shorts and t-shirt I guess.”

“Wow, I bet you’re going to look like the best gay dad ever. Are you bringing the twins?” Jared snorted.

“Ha ha. Okay, I’ll bite-” Jensen said, spinning in his chair to face Jared. They knocked knees.

“I bet you do, dirty.” Jared said with a playful snarl.

“Fuck sake.”

“You fucked.”

“Gone past office hours, you little fucker.” Jensen smirked, he had been dying to call Jared that all week. “What are _you_ wearing, dare I ask?”

“Well, funny you should ask. Not much. Jorts, rainbow glitter suspenders and prolly some tube socks.”

“Suspenders, right. Over a t-shirt, yes?”

“No, over my cute little boy nips.”

“You know that this isn’t the Folsom Street Fair right?” Jensen looked up at Jared, eyes poised to roll.

“What’s that?”

“Oh.” Jensen laughed. “You would die there. You would die, tied upside down by your skinny little ankles. Gagged and bound and covered in come.”

Jared opened his mouth, shocked into silence. Jensen merely cocked any eyebrow.

“What?” Jensen said, standing up to pack his laptop away into his bag.

“You.”

“Hm. The quiet ones are _always_ the worst.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen didn’t know why he had said all of that stuff. The bound and gagged and covered in come stuff. It had shut Jared up for quite a while and Jensen found that as they walked to his car after leaving the office, Jared was looking at him in a whole new light. But those words came back to bite Jensen on the ass during what was meant to be a quiet evening of no work, wine and Netflix. Jared would _not_ quit sending pictures. They came faster than Jensen could keep up with and lead him to stop drinking the wine he had set aside for the evening because alcohol was Jensen’s kryptonite when it came to situations of a sexual nature. Not that he ever needed booze to get him in the right mood, just that, alcohol exacerbated it. 

The pictures were innocent enough to begin with but no less teasing, as if the images were like sex itself, slowly building up to that blissful crescendo. Each photograph came with sassy little captions of temptation that couldn’t have come from anyone else but Jared. One shot of Jared’s long legs from the tops of his thighs to the tips of his pretty toes came with _Bet you’d like to lick these like Popsicles_. Another of his face, tongue out and pressing against the point of his nose was captioned _Imagine this sliding up your shaft_. Jensen ‘hearted’ each image that came through his Intsa DM’s but he never once wrote a single word, instead he sat quietly in the dimmed light of his living room, gradually getting harder and harder to the point of discomfort.

_Aw, you lost for words, daddy xxxxxxxx_  
 _Have you got a boner for me? <3 xxxxxxxx_  
 _Bet you have, bet you have all week xxxxxxxx_   
_Jenny, talk to me. I want you_

The messages just kept on coming, slowly becoming shorter and shorter, until they were simple emojii's depicting the boys mood. A flame, hearts, a peach and an eggplant. More hearts, a sad face, another eggplant with ‘water’ droplets and then a succession of angry faces which lead Jensen to throw down his phone and go to bed. Jared was a conundrum for Jensen, as a person he was pretty black and white with glitter thrown in but when it came to Jensen’s position at work and the ethics behind it, that was more difficult for him to work around. Jared wasn’t like the other kids who came to him, they had never flirted nor really wanted to become Jensen’s friend in the true sense of the word, they saw him as an adult who was there to help them and that was precisely what he did. Jared was lonely, there was no doubt about that and Jensen had felt that he had helped the boy to see another side to life but also, Jensen had the major hots for the boy. Major. In another life, another scenario Jensen would have had that boy pinned to the back seat of his car before close of business on that first Monday. Jensen hadn’t been lying about ‘the quiet ones’.

*

Jensen sent Jared a message the moment he woke up the next day, a polite reminder of the time and location of the start of the march but not before scrolling back over the pictures the boy had sent incessantly the night before. It did nothing for the erection that he had fallen asleep with and subsequently woken up with.

_Hey, just a reminder. Meet at the office at 11am.  
Rethink the outfit please. Save it for the party. Jen xx_

Thankfully it was too early for the boy to jump on Jensen’s message the moment it was sent which meant a quiet first hour of the day for Jensen, who breakfasted and showered in peace. It was a big day, a huge day for the LGBTQ+ community so the time alone and in silence was a safe space for Jensen to get his head in the game. As the morning went on, his phone lit up with messages from Trevor and his colleagues, all keen to finalize the last minute plans for the march and later, the party. Just as Jensen was about to leave, one hand poised over his car keys, another message came through. Jared.

_Morning, Daddy. I’m in a mood today <3 xxxxxxxx_

The message came with a picture. Ass. A mirror selfie of ass which looked like an upside down heart. And as much as Jared was an ardent fan of filters, Jensen knew that the soft, smooth peach of an ass staring back at him was filter-free and _all_ Jared. The image was fairly demure, Jensen thought as he stood by his front door with one hand pressed over his car keys that he always placed in a glass bowl by the door. There were no graphic anal shots, no sign of boy balls, just bottom. Jensen inhaled deeply as he took in the image. Jared was showing up as online, clearly waiting for some kind of response. Jensen closed the app without even liking the picture. It was too much at that point, Jensen was back in work mode for the time being and the day was a mission as well as a march and a party. Jared’s ass would have to wait.

*

“Well, you didn’t listen to a word I said, did you?” Jensen sighed, looking Jared up and down who was dressed in precisely the outfit Jensen had vetoed as he slinked his way across the busy parking lot.

“Why didn’t you like my ass?” 

“I have a bag here-” Jensen said, ignoring the question and sheer amount of beautiful body on display. “-full of stickers for you to hand out. And when I say ‘hand out’ I mean, _hand_ them to people, don’t throw them around like confetti or stick them to yourself.”

“Can I stick at least _one_ on myself? I’ll look dumb handing out stickers if I’m not wearing one myself.”

“Fine. Just one. And put it somewhere normal.” 

Jared plunged a hand into the plastic bag and pulled out a sticker, he held it up against his groin, cocking an eyebrow at Jensen.

“Here?”

“What do you think?”

“Um-” The boy turned around and wiggled his ass which was hanging out of his jorts. “-here?”

Jensen blinked slowly, nostrils flaring and fuck, he wanted to sink his teeth into that giant fucking peach of an ass.

“Don’t piss me off today.” 

“Wow, I thought today was meant to be fun, you’re so fucking boring.” 

“Right.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s elbow, dragging him away from the ready to march throng of people and around the back of a parked car. “We are both representing Love & Pride today and there are a level of standards on how to behave. Try to be a little less slutty twink and-”

“You sent me _a lot_ of hearts last night, Jen.”

“It’s not the time or the place.”

“Okay, but-”

“But what?” 

“Tell me no, tell me no right this second and I’ll stop.” Jared bumped his groin against Jensen’s thigh, eyes darting from eyes to dick and then back again.

“Time and a place, Jared.”

“You can’t say it, can you?”

Jensen let go of Jared’s arm and lightly shoved him against the car. 

“We should join the group.”

“I knew it.” Jared smirked, watching Jensen stomp away. “You look hot today, by the way! I didn’t know you had a tattoo!”   
Jensen ignored him. Thing was, Jensen _did_ look hot. Jensen rarely looked anything but insanely attractive. He had taken note from Jared and dressed for the day in a white racerback Love & Pride tank matched with mid-thigh length shorts which were perhaps tighter than was right. “I like your tat.” Jared said, catching up with Jensen.

“Thanks.”

“Tattoos are sexy.” Jared said, daring to run a finger over the dainty swallow with rainbow wings that sat on Jensen’s freckled left shoulder. 

“Some are.” Jensen smiled tightly, rolling his shoulder away from Jared’s touch before stopping to look at the boy. “We’ll talk later.”

“Uh, we’re talking now.” 

“I meant-” Jensen bit his bottom lip, looking at Jared with what could only be described as a smolder. 

“Okay.” Jared nodded, his throat popping with a heavy swallow.

“Now, let’s enjoy the day.”

*

Jensen slipped back into charity worker mode for the rest of the day, as much as the Pride march was about having fun, he was also there to raise awareness and promote the charity which meant handing out handbills and occasionally stopping to talk to kids who had found themselves on the fringes of the march, too scared to join in but keen for someone to listen to them. Jared disappeared on several occasions which at that point, Jensen couldn’t worry about even though he had a rough idea why the boy had vanished for half an hour here and there. It was all still about attention where Jared was concerned, Jensen thought and that observation came true as he caught the sight of Jared flirting and then kissing some random guy in the door way of a bar. And that was fine, he was free and single to do as he pleased. What wasn’t fine was how jealous Jensen felt and how he had stopped, letting everyone behind him pass him to watch the boy lip locked but then half glancing around until he locked eyes with Jensen.

“Little fucker.” Jensen muttered to himself before shaking the image from his head and slipping into a light jog to catch up with his colleagues and finding himself shoulder to shoulder with Trevor. Trevor who wasn’t stupid, Trevor the all seeing eye when it came to any kind of discontent amongst his staff.

“Face like thunder, just saw the kid making out with some skinny looking leatherman wannabe. Hm, Jared still fucking with you?”

“How did you guess?” Jensen sighed. “And _how_ do you do that?”

“It’s pretty obvious.” Trevor smiled, yelling out the Love & Pride slogan in between his hushed conversation with Jensen. “You got invovled.”

“Well, not really.”

“How much ‘not really’?”

“I’ve been responding the pictures he’s been sending me.” Jensen muttered.

“They’re bait.”

“Well, yes. I’m not completely stupid, Trev. I mean, I haven’t said anything to him, I just ‘like’ the pictures, that’s all.”

“That’s enough.”

“I know.”

“So?”

“He’s a powder keg, he’s too young for me, plus the fact he’s one of your kids.”

“There, you know. I’m not flat our saying stay away, man. It’s your life and each of these kids is unique. Ain’t had anyone like Jared come in before, he just needed a wake up call. Do you think anything has rubbed off on him this week, I mean apart from your good self.” Trevor snorted.

“Oh, that’s funny. You know, I like you better when you’re sat behind your desk and not being sarcastic about my love life.”

“Oh, so it’s your ‘love life’ now, is it?”

“Fuck sake.” Jensen hissed in a playful manner, baring his teeth at Trevor who laughed loudly.

“Anyway, I don’t think you should worry about him. You were a little bit of fun for the kid, weeks over. Move on.”

“Hm.” Jensen nodded.

“Move on, he has.” Trevor nodded toward the outside of a busy café, Jensen followed Trevor’s eye line, only to see Jared dancing on one of the outside tables with a gaggle of baying men around him.

“So it would seem.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen lost Jared. There was no sign of him as the march continued through its route, he was absent when the Love & Pride team celebrated in a bar once the march was over and nowhere to be seen as the group walked back to the office for their party later that night. Jensen was a little drunk when they all piled into the small atrium which had been set up like a club, decorated with Jared’s rainbow balloons and glitter curtains. The hired DJ was already thumping out some classic bangers, even Jensen had to grin as the Backstreet Boys ‘Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)’ pounded out of the speakers. Jared was clearly having his own party somewhere else, with some other people and that was fine. He was his own man, boy, whatever he was. Jensen had only one question; where was the fucking vodka? 

Jensen danced a bit, mingled a little, consumed enough alcohol to warrant an Uber ride home later but could not keep his eyes away from the office entrance. Every time the glass doors swung open, whatever Jensen was doing, his eyes would swing too and it was never Jared. The highlight of the year and all Jensen could think about was the boy, so much so that he had succeeded in pissing himself off and decided that at just before midnight and like a chump, he was going to call it a day. Trevor was holding court in his office, his husband Marshall was sat on his desk stroking his back while a few of the Love & Pride crowd sat scattered around the room as Trevor retold the story of when he had met the Obama’s. Jensen had heard the story countless times, he had been there with him, he had shook the presidents hand and the first lady had said ‘ _Cool jacket_ ’, Jensen had almost died on the spot. But that story, aside from being legendary had taken a twist and was now a tale of happier times. Trevor was already ranting about ‘45’ as Jensen stepped into his office to say goodnight.

“I’m heading home.” Jensen said softly, jumping as Trevor lamented in his distaste for ‘he who shall not be named’.

“Okay, man. Thanks for your hard work.” Trevor held a glass of whiskey in the air. “Couldn’t do it without you, Jen.” 

“Team effort.” Jensen slurred.

“FORTY FOUR!” Trevor yelled.

“Forty four.” Jensen laughed, lifting a closed fist and retreated from the room to echoes of ‘FORTY FOUR’. It made him smile.

The Uber driver had to wake Jensen up as it pulled up outside his apartment block because he was stone cold drunk. He had no idea how he got into the building, nor how he navigated the elevator, his keys, the door. Too drunk to think, too sloshed to turn on lights, too wasted to undress for bed but there enough to see Jared in his mind before passing out on his unmade bed.

*

“Worst. Pride. Ever.” Jensen mumbled into his pillow, licking at a pool of drool and laying like a horizontal statue until he was able to slowly lift his head. “Oh God.” He whined, grabbing the soggy pillow and turning it around, briefly thinking that he’d have to change his bed linens later. No, worst thought ever. Jensen dry heaved and screwed his eyes shut as the pounding in his head intensified. “Didn’t even get laid.” He mocked cried then Jared came to him. Images of the boy lip-locked with a stranger, dancing on that table, looking cute and hot at the same time. “I’m going to die here.” Jensen mumbled before passing out once again and sleeping on until lunchtime. 

Sleep had helped a little, sleep and a shower, two gallons of water and a handful of Advil. Jensen was no stranger to hangovers, despite Jared assuming that he was boring, Jensen knew how to drink and how to have fun, although there had been little fun to be had the night before. On the plus side, there was no shame. At least when viewed by people on the outside looking in. Jensen hadn’t hooked up with some random stranger, or made a fool of himself on the dance floor but he had shamed himself. A tad. A tiny tad. Jared was the tiny tad. The cock tease who had tormented Jensen all week. That was all it had been, a week and somehow Jared had wormed his way into Jensen’s brains. Yes, _both_ brains. And yes, he wanted him. Wanted him so bad that Jensen was vaguely ashamed of himself for it. 

Jensen’s cell had been quiet, at least on the Jared front but he’d been tagged in a bunch of pictures from the day before. The march had been good, the remainder of the day, not so much. Jensen was sad about that, there is only one Pride day a year and he had ruined it for himself by low-key obsessing over a boy. 

Later that day, Jensen sent Trevor an email stating that he would use three of his assigned vacation days and work from home for the rest of the week so he could sulk, grow a beard and hide. Trevor approved the email, ending it with more thanks and praise for his hard work and a ‘ _You okay, man?_ ’. Jensen was fine, it wasn’t like he was in love with the boy, just horny for him, which was kind of worse.

Jensen did nothing on his days off, aside from laundry, a few lunch date with friends he hadn’t seen for a while, binging on the occasional Netflix shows and checking Jared’s Instagram constantly. The boy hadn’t sent Jensen a single message, not a word, not an emojii, nothing. And that was fine because like Trevor had said, Jensen had been a toy for the boy. Something to keep him occupied for the week, it was typical of his kind; latching onto the hottest guy in the vicinity (Jensen, in that case) and playing with him like a cat with a mouse to alleviate the boredom. But Jensen had seen something else in Jared, a little spark of wanting to impress with the work he was doing. When the boy focused and forgot about flirting and taking selfies, he had been good. Really good at the work. Jared had opened up and spoke quite candidly about his problems. Jensen knew that fun was fine, Jared was entitled to kiss and fuck who he wanted. Jared could be precisely who he wanted to be and that was fine too. More than fine, being yourself was life’s main goal and Jared was winning at it.

However, as the week progressed, the pictures that Jared was posting up on Instagram had changed somewhat. Gone were the suggestive poses and teasing captions and in their place were cute snaps of the boys bedroom, sunsets, adorable selfies of Jared looking thoughtful and so fucking pretty it drove Jensen nuts with desire even more. Jensen loved skin as much as the next man, loved sex, loved naked boys, loved jerking off over smooth ass holes and hard dicks but the subtlety of the images and the thoughts that went behind them shifted Jensen’s feelings to somewhere more wholesome.

“Oh, I like this boy.” Jensen said to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose with the tip of his middle finger as he dared to like an image of Jared holding what must have been the family pet dog; a fairly young golden retriever. Jared’s eyes were lit up with love and Jensen found himself back at square one again, pining over a boy who had used him like a box of Lego. Built Jensen’s ego up and then kicked it over when he was done with him. Bastard. “I _really_ fucking like him.”

*

Working from home sucked, Jensen missed the chats by the coffee machine, Trevor, his cacti, his ergonomic chair and all of his colleagues. He missed Jared too but of course, Jared’s week had come to an end and wouldn’t have been at the office any way. Plus any suggestion of the boys working there was now out of the question due to his radio silence and Jensen’s stupid fucking crush. No, Sunday morning was where it was at. A day of freedom and treats.

Jensen stood in his kitchen in loose jersey lounge pants and a tank top, fixing himself brunch; avocado toast with fresh tomatoes and a fuck ton of freshly ground black pepper which made his mouth water as the crushed peppercorns punched out their unmistakable aroma. It was pungent and Jensen sneezed loudly and then farted which made him chuckle.

“Ah, the joys of living alone.” Jensen snorted before padding through to the living room, already taking a huge bite out of his toast, he rolled his eyes with foodie pleasure and sat on his couch, poised to watch the second season of ‘The Handmaid’s Tale’, which enraged and enthralled him equally. Cue a knock on the door.

Jensen groaned at the intrusion because he just knew it was one of his neighbors asking to borrow something or other. Sugar, milk, eggs, batteries et al. Jensen left his toast and ‘ _we’ll be brown soon, ner ner_ ' avocados on the coffee table and walked up the hallway to his front door, he looked through the spy hole and snorted with surprise. Jared.

“Fuck. How the fuck?” Jensen muttered to himself, quickly turning to look at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand over his week old beard and sighed heavily before slowly opening the door. “Jared.” Jensen said flatly.

“Hi, Jenny. Wow, hot.” Jared beamed although his eyes were coy and sheepish.

“How the fuck did you find out where I live?”

“Minor B & E. Can I come in? Love the beard.”

“B & E?” Jensen frowned, but stepped aside to let Jared in. Jared who was wearing clothes, more clothes than Jensen had ever seen him in. 

The boy stepped inside, swinging a tiny gift bag and dressed in his trademark skinny jeans which he had rolled up around his ankles. Up top, he had on a white short-sleeved button down over which he was wearing dark blue suspenders. He looked gorgeous, like he had just stepped out of an uber stylish fashion magazine.

“Yeah, I kind of had to go and see Trevor this week. Like, he had to sign me off, or something fucking boring and I may have broken into the personnel files in his office while he was out getting coffee. Lol, I say _may_ , I like actually did."

“Great, so you come to us on probation and then end it all by stealing. Again. Nice job.” Jensen frowned. 

“Trevor wouldn’t tell me, so I had to improvise.”

“You could have just asked me.”

“Would you have given me your address, if I had asked?”

“That’s not the point.” Jensen sighed. “You could have just DM’d me.”

“I got you a gift, I can’t message you gifts.” Jared beamed, holding the gift bag up in front of Jensen’s face.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“But why?” Jensen peered into the bag and chuckled softly.

“Because I was an ass to you and wanted to say sorry.”

“Really?” Jensen said, taking a small potted cactus out of the gift bag.

“My mom told me to, she said that if I really liked you, then I should apologize so we can start again.”

“This cactus is shaped like a dick and balls.” Jensen laughed. “Thank you and thank you for coming here. But not thank you for stealing personal information.” He said wryly.

“Are you gonna report me, Daddy?” Jared said softly.

“No. What’s the point.”

“Cool.” Jared clapped. “Can I come in? Like, into your apartment and not just the hall way?”

“I guess.” Jensen sighed and closed the door. “It’s just through there.” He pointed and just stood there, frozen to the spot as Jared wandered into the living room. Jensen examined the cactus, shook his head with amusement before joining the boy who was ensconced on the couch, eating Jensen’s brunch.  
“Help yourself.” 

“Oh, I _will_.” Jared smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen was quick to grab the last slice of toast before Jared ate it. The silence was kind of nice, it gave Jensen time to gather together the myriad of questions he had for Jared. 

“This is so good.” Jared said, shoving the last of the toast into his mouth.

“Thanks, I’m glad you enjoyed _my_ brunch.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “So, you gonna tell me where you got to last Saturday? And spare me the lurid details.”

“Aw, are you jealous Jenny?” Jared snorted.

“No, vaguely pissed off that you just fucked off halfway through the day.” Jensen lied. Kind of.

“Yeah, hm. About that.” Jared wrinkled his nose. “Well, you know Jen and Marissa?”

“Uh, yeah. I work with them every day of my life.” Jensen frowned.

“I kind of got myself, uh kind of like paralytic.”

“Right.”

“Yeah, they found me throwing up in a planter outside an Olive Garden.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Jared pouted because Jensen was suppressing the need to laugh very loudly. “Shut up, it’s so lame and embarrassing.” 

“Sorry.” Jensen said, leaning back against the couch, sucking his cheeks into his mouth before snorting with laughter.

“Shut up.” Jared whined, shoving Jensen’s arm. “Oo, solid.” The boy smirked. “So yeah, I like made them promise not to tell. Did they tell?”

“No, I’ve not been into the office all week. And they didn’t say a word via messages. They’re nice girls. I didn’t even notice they had left the march.”

“Well, they’re lesbians, why would you?”

“Jared, not cool.”

“I meant, they’re girls.”

“Still not cool.” Jensen pursed his lips but gave Jared a friendly nudge with his elbow. “Are are okay though?”

“Yeah, I was fine after a super long sleep.”

“Good. Know your limits.” Jensen smiled, although that advice was not something he adhered to.

“Lesson learned. It was gross.”

“Drunk up-chucking isn’t the one.” Jensen chuckled lightly. “So, you uh, you didn’t hook up with anyone?”

“No. I did not.” Jared said, curling his legs up onto the couch.   
“Are you glad?” The boy smirked.

“No shoes on the couch.” Jensen said, not giving Jared the satisfaction of an answer.

“Fine.” Jared sighed before lifting his legs and laying back on the couch, placing them over Jensen’s thighs. “Unlace me.”

Jensen rubbed his bearded chin and slowly unlaced Jared’s rainbow low-top Chucks. 

“I love these shoes, I almost bought a pair.”

“They’re my faves.” Jared said, wiggling socked toes as Jensen slipped his first shoe off.

“Hm.” Jensen smiled as he unlaced the other shoe and then both of Jared’s shoe liners, pure white cotton wrapped around his feet which were a little clammy as Jensen pulled them off. “You have nice feet.”

“They’re all sticky and gross.” Jared said, curling his toes as Jensen ran his fingers over the arches of both of his feet. He turned to look at the boy who was laid back, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

“I like ‘em.”

“Anything else you like?” 

“Everything.” Jensen let his head fall back, eyes still on Jared as he wrapped a hand around the boys right thigh. “Fuck.” He whispered, eyes locked with Jared’s. “Take my glasses off.”

“I like ‘em.” Jared smirked but did as he was told when Jensen shook his head lightly. The boy folded the arms and set them down next to the obscene cactus on the coffee table.   
They both knew what was coming, it was inevitable that it was bound to happen sooner or later and Jensen knew Jared hadn’t turned up at his apartment at 10.30 on a Sunday morning dressed like a model only to give him a cactus and then fuck off home. It was all about fucking time. Jensen pressed a finger against one of the clips on Jared’s suspenders and opened it with a swift flick before repeating the action with other. The suspenders recoiled from Jared’s body and laid limply across his chest. The boy made a brief attempt at moving them but again, Jensen shook his head.

“Arms back against the end of the couch, baby.” Jensen said deeply, smirking as Jared muttered ‘ _fuck_ ’ as he did what he was told. Jensen then pushed a hand under Jared’s body, unclipped the fastening and then dragged the suspenders from under him, tossing them over the back of the couch. “Can I ask you a personal question?” Jensen asked, tugging Jared’s shirt out from inside his waistband. Jared merely nodded. “Are you a virgin?”

“No.” Jared shook his head.

“How many?” Jensen worked the buttons open, all the while roughly massaging Jared’s thigh, eyes on him _constantly_.

“Four.” 

“Good.” Jensen nodded, pulling Jared’s shirt open and inhaling sharply, grabbing his own tongue with his thumb and pointer finger before pinching one of Jared’s nipples with his wet digits and giving it a testing twist. The boy made a tiny noise, his eyelashes fluttering. Again, he repeated with the other one until they were solid little peaks sitting on Jared’s chest. “Hm. You weren’t lying.”

“Don’t lie about stuff like that.” Jared muttered, squirming a little as if Jensen had bound him with just his eyes.

Jensen smirked, working the buttons on Jared’s jeans open and peering inside. The boy was semi hard under a pair of tiny white boxers which were almost panties but not quite. Jensen let out a soft noise of approval then pulled Jared’s jeans down smoothly despite how tight they were, turning them inside out as they were dragged down his legs and over his feet. They too were dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Jensen inhaled through his nose as he took in Jared’s honey toned body wrapped in white. He lifted the boys right leg, leaned forward and ducked his head underneath it then grabbed Jared’s waist, encouraging the boy to sit on his lap.

“Fuck, you’re not like you are at work.” Jared muttered, placing himself on Jensen’s thick thighs.

“I never mix business with pleasure.” Jensen said, cocking his head to one side as he pushed Jared’s open shirt over his shoulders. 

“But-”

“But, what?” Jensen said, pulling Jared closer against his chest, fingers dipping inside the back of the boys boxers. He flicked his tongue out and curled it, tempting Jared closer. 

“Dunno.” Jared moaned, sliding his arms around Jensen’s neck.

“Thought so. Now show me how good you can fuck my mouth with that dirty little tongue of yours.” Jensen teased Jared’s lips with the tip of his tongue, as if to prize it open. The boy gasped and opened his mouth, their tongues slid past one another as if they had other places to go and curled up together, licking and lapping wetly until the pair were locked in a deep, dirty kiss that felt like it had been a year coming and not just a week or two. The apartment was silent, aside from the wet sounds and soft moans as the heat between them escalated. “Wanna fuck?” Jensen muttered, dragging his tongue from Jared’s mouth as a string of thick silvery saliva connected their lips.

“Hm, yeah. Please fucking tell me you top.”

“What d’you think?” Jensen smirked, sliding to the edge of the couch and standing up with the boy still wrapped around his body. Jared felt thigh muscle stretching against his ass and under his hands as Jensen carried him to the bedroom. 

“You’re so fucking strong.” Jared whispered, mouth pressed against Jensen’s left ear, fingers pressing into his colorful swallow tattoo. Jared lifted his head to look around the bedroom, naturally nosy even when being thrown onto a bed. He sat with his hands behind him, legs open as he took in the light, airy space. “You have a lot of dicks on your bedroom wall.” The boy snorted.

“They are Tom of Finland prints.” Jensen said deeply.

“I don’t know who that is.” Jared said, looking up at Jensen as he pulled his tank off, grabbing the back of the shirt and yanking it over his head.

“You really need to brush up on your gay lore, little one.” Jensen smirked, untying the drawstring of his pants which were tenting severely, his cock fluid-like in movement and semi hard under the fabric. “Take your underwear off, but turn around and bend over.”

“Don’t I get to see yours first?” 

“No. You do as I say.”

“Yes, Da-”

“Oh no-” Jensen shook his head, still dressed from the waist down. “-I’m not your ‘Daddy’. I don’t do daddy kinks.”

“So what do I call you?” Jared muttered, turning around on all fours, poised to reveal Jensen’s grand prize.

“Call me by my name. Come on, show me. You were bragging about your ass hole for days the week before last, let me see it.”

“Fuck.” Jared nodded, a little flustered but not out of his depth. Just that, it was Jensen and Jared really liked him. The constant workplace flirting had been genuine from day one, it hadn’t been about picking the first pretty man to tempt because as pretty men went, Jensen was the ultimate notch on Jared’s bedpost. The boy stuck his little ass in the air and pushed his underwear over it, he heard Jensen exhale and then felt a hand settle against one cheek, a thumb slid between the crack, pulling it open while Jensen’s other hand pressed against Jareds back, pushing the boys head into the bed.

“Hm.” Jensen hummed, circling a wet fingertip around the smooth, deep hole. There was no puckering, just a tiny round entrance that looked like the purest and most untouched thing on earth. “This is just a one time thing, you know.”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. “I know.” The boy gasped as Jensen pushed a barely wet finger inside the opening. “Too dry.”

“Lube in the top drawer.” Jensen said, giving that gap in the proceedings to slip out of his pants which he then threw in Jared’s eye line. The boy hadn’t noticed at first, too engrossed by Jensen’s extensive lube collection. 

“This one is called ‘Super Wet’, is that okay?” Jared turned around and was greeted with the heavenly sight of Jensen’s naked body kneeling on the bed. “Fuck. Oh God, let me suck it.” Jared slumped against the pillows, his fist closed tight around the tube of lube. “Please, fuck. It would _really_ stretch my throat.”

“Dirty little fucker.” Jensen chuckled deeply, gripping the shaft of his reddened cock until a droplet of precome dripped slowly onto the bed sheets. “Come on then. Come get it.”

Jared abandoned the lube, crawling on all fours until he was nose to wet cock. The boy circled his nose slowly before looking up at Jensen and licking the tip with his tongue then sliding his mouth down the length until his nose was pressed against Jensen’s groin. Jensen clasped his hands behind his head and watched with a soft smile on his face as Jared’s eyes fluttered closed, humming as he slowly dragged his lips up and down, tongue feeling around for dips and veins to tease and lick. There wasn’t an inch of Jensen’s cock that Jared ignored, the curve of his shaft was stroked eagerly by the boys tongue, the root gently bitten into, the deep slit oozing precome was opened by Jared’s teeth then licked out with the tip of his tongue and his frenulum was lightly nibbled until he was spilling thick, ‘almost come’ over Jared’s tongue.

“God, fuck.” Jensen groaned, body turning into elastic as he practically toppled over Jared’s back. “Okay, maybe not a one time thing.” He grunted out. “Holy fucking Christ, don’t you dare make me come yet.”

Jared looked up at Jensen, smirking around his cock and sucking so hard he was pulling Jensen backward and forward. Jensen was completely at the boys mercy.


	11. Chapter 11

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.” Jensen nodded frantically, now on his back, legs spread as Jared’s wet mouth worked up and down the entirety of Jensen’s cock. Used to giving directions, all Jensen was left with was agreeing with enthusiasm at everything Jared did with his mouth. The boy was so fucking maddeningly in tune with Jensen’s wants, needs and desires that they had abandoned the lube and a quick fuck in favor of a thorough blow job. “Yeah, like that. Fuck it.” Jensen hissed, baring his teeth and pressing his hands into the bed to stop himself from moving backward because it was too fucking much but he was determined to delay for as long as was humanly possible. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He nodded, dragging the sheets up from the bed with his fists, while his ass and heels pressed into the mattress. Jared wasn’t doing anything particularly avant garde, he was simply sucking but the fact that Jensen’s cock was lodged halfway down the boys throat was more than fucking enough. It was just locked there and Jensen could feel the boys uvula pressed almost halfway down against his shaft that had lost all pliancy and was rock solid, granite hard. Jared’s eyes were watering, tears streaking his cheeks but there was no let up from the boy who hadn’t taken his eyes from Jensen’s face from the moment he’d got him on his back and sucked his dick into the depths of his throat. “Okay, yeah. I’m coming.” Jensen nodded, pressing the crown of his head against the rucked up pillows. His entire body became taut, he then let out a succession of deep grunts as he came. Jared blinked, then rolled his eyes as his throat was flooded with thick, warm come. Jensen tucked his chin into his chest and cocked his head, panting heavily and nodding, desperate to see the bob of Jared’s throat as he swallowed. The sight made him shudder and grunt until he was grabbing at the boys shoulders to get him off. Too much, it was too fucking much.

Jared pulled his head back as Jensen’s cock emerged, wet and _still_ semi hard from the boys throat. It slapped, saturated against Jensen’s pubes and lolled to one side as if flailing with disbelief. Jensen laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Jared frowned, slurring his words then hiccuping loudly before laughing himself.

“I was just thinking-” Jensen said, grabbing the spongy head of his cock and examining it as if the boy had worn it away some. “-you could charge hundreds for that.”

“Hey, I’m not a hooker and never will be.”

“Just saying.” Jensen smirked, toying with the idea of whether stroking the boys ego would come back to bite him on the ass. "Best suck job I’ve ever had.”

“Serious?”

“Deadly.” Jensen let his cock languish against his groin and lifted an arm. “Cuddle.”

“I can’t figure you out.” Jared sighed, laying on his front, half on Jensen’s body. “Like, at work you’re so serious and frigid.”

“Frigid?” Jensen laughed. “What were you expecting me to do, bend you over the desk and fuck you in front of everyone?”

“Well, no but you kept telling me to stop flirting. I didn’t think you were interested in me.”

“Yeah, well like I said, work is work, sex is sex.”

“You’re dirty, aren’t you?”

“Just a tad. A wolf in sheeps clothing. I like to keep my private life, private. People walk about every day doing important work, they do serious jobs but that doesn’t mean they’re not freaks when it comes to fucking.”

“Somehow, when you cuss, it sounds dirtier.” Jared hummed, teasing Jensen’s nipple with the tip of his tongue before coughing a little.

“Less is more.” Jensen winked. “Are you okay, do you need a drink?”

“Yeah. My throat is sore.” 

“I wonder why?” Jensen smirked. “Well, you know where the kitchen is.” 

“What, really?” Jared whined.

“No, I’m kidding. What would you like?”

“Booze.”

“No.”

“Please. It’s only early, we could get a little fucked up.” Jared batted his eyelashes and pressed his chin into Jensen’s pec before closing his teeth around his nipple. 

“I have work tomorrow.”

“So? Please.”

“Okay, just beer. No hard liquor.” Jensen sighed, getting up from the bed and stretching until his back clicked.

“You have a really hot body.”

“Thank you.” Jensen glanced over his shoulder and took in the expanse of honey toned skin laying over his bed. “So do you.”

*

While they laid in bed drinking a beer each, idling and kissing they talked casually about nothing of importance all the while Jensen’s hands wandered precisely how he had wanted them to the moment he had set eyes on Jared, he admitted it too as he rubbed the heel of his hand down the curve of the boys spine, curling his fingers until the tips were dipping into the soft swell of Jared’s ass.

“You have been a real test of my patience in so many ways.” Jensen said, grabbing at the boys ass with his fingers and letting it go to enjoy the wobble. “The way you dressed every day, the constant flirting, the pictures you sent me.”

“Did you like ‘em?” Jared asked, leaning across Jensen’s chest to set his empty beer bottle down, then wiping his wet hand over Jensen’s chest. The man barely flinched.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Did you jerk off to ‘em?” 

“No. Nearly did. I wanted to.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Inappropriate at the time and because you can’t come back from that, well I can’t. Besides I was planning on jerking off over the real thing.”

“Hm.” Jared hummed, pulling himself up and straddling Jensen’s thighs. He plucked the bottle from Jensen’s hand and set it down on the nightstand. “Do you feel bad about it?”

“What?” 

“Fucking me.”

“Haven’t fucked you yet, baby. Turn around.” Jensen’s spun a finger in the air. Jared complied. “I need to lick your pretty little pussy out.”

“Jesus.” Jared huffed. “I don’t know who the hell I’ve been fucking up until now, but they haven’t been anything like you.” He murmured, lowering his ass over Jensen’s face who chuckled deeply before biting Jared’s taint gently. The boy heard Jensen inhale deeply which sent a shiver up his spine and a wave of goosebumps to break out over his skin. Jensen didn’t have to do very much at all when it came to revving Jared up. Even the week before when he had been sitting at his desk like a responsible adult with his glasses on the end of his nose, Jared had sat there squirming on the floor just watching him. The little nuances that Jensen probably had no idea about; the way he constantly licked his lips and pouted as if he were modeling for some hidden photographer, the way he could go from deadly serious to filling his face with a sunny smile in mere seconds, the curve of his thighs when he walked. Jared had sat on the floor watching him when Jensen had walked to and from his desk, the way the muscle worked under his jeans and then the swell between his legs as he sat down. Jared had never studied anyone as closely as he had studied Jensen, he had never known anyone in real life as good-looking as his temporary boss. Jared inwardly blamed Jensen and his offensive good looks for turning into a whiny little bitch. That really wasn’t him at all, sure he liked to dress sexy and cute and after a few drinks the boy got sloppy but mostly Jared was backward in coming forward when it came to crushes. Online was different but in the flesh and in the presence of a God, his mind went to mush and out came silly twink boy. Yes, it was _all_ Jensen’s fault.  


“Oh God, I hate you.” Jared mumbled as Jensen’s tongue pushed inside his ass hole, no fucking around or prevaricating, straight in there, slow but gentle jabs of his tongue which was wide and thick like the rest of him. Everything about Jensen was thick, everything. His thighs, his lips, his eyelashes, his wide load of a cock that looked like it would possibly split Jared in two and make him cry. Thick hips, broad chest, thick fucking hair that smelled like fruity wax. “I hate you.” Jared persisted. Jensen wasn’t inclined to verbally respond since his tongue was wedged inside Jared’s butt hole but that was fine, it felt nice there and so did the first finger that slid past Jensen’s tongue. That was thick too.

“Quelle surprise.” Jared whined. Jensen paused, sliding his tongue from Jared’s dainty little ass hole, his finger stayed put.

“Est-ce que tu parles Français?” Jensen said deeply with insanely accurate pronunciation. 

“Fuck, uh. Oui papa.”

Jensen just laughed again, dipping his finger in deeper and curling his knuckles while his other hand was busy padding the bed for the lube. He untangled the tube from the bed sheets, popped the cap with his teeth and dribbled a portion of the contents over Jared’s tailbone. It was cool as it ran down between his ass cheeks and caused another ripple of goosebumps which spread over Jared’s bottom.

“My cock is pretty wide. Think you can take it?” Jensen said casually, rubbing the lube over his fingers while sliding in a second.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Jared whispered. 

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah.”

“Beg for it.”

Oh, asshole.

“What?”

“Beg for my cock, but don’t use all the usual porn shit, I want Jared to beg for him.”

“I don’t know-”

“You’re not dumb, use your imagination.” Jensen grunted, watching his fingers slowly draw the boy open as he pulled them back, spreading them as wide as he could with every backward twist. Jared audibly gulped. “And _don’t_ call me ‘Daddy’.”

Jared’s mind went blank, as it invariably did when he was anywhere near Jensen. In usual circumstances he slipped into flirty pain the ass but Jensen’s fingers were in _deep_ , it was hard to think about anything else apart from the fact that Jensen’s fingers were inside him so deep and curling over his prostate which he had heard fairytales about but had never really believed.

“Um.” Jared hummed, eyes closing, body shaking as Jensen tugged him by his ass hole.

“Come on, baby. Beg me."

“Uh, wanted you to fuck me the minute I saw you.” Jared hissed, his mouth falling open for a few seconds as Jensen held his fingers inside the lube drenched warmth of the boys ass hole. “All that week I wanted you to see me, wanted-” Jared gasped loudly as something stiffer than Jensen’s fingers slid in beside them and hooked itself over the edge of his smooth rim and pushed against his prostate. “-wanted, wanted-”

“Are you broken?” Jensen laughed and then the humming started.

“-wanted, fuck. What the hell?” Jared shot a look at Jensen from over his shoulder, slanted eyes Disney-wide as he slowly figured out what was happening. The buzz was low, barely a noise but the sensation was there, a deep and meaningful vibration against his little nugget of joy. “You.”

“Me what?” Jensen smirked, pressing the vibrator against Jared’s prostate, nice and hard and kept it there. “Beg.”

“Please, Jensen. Fuck, just fucking fuck me for God sake or I swear.” The last word came out of Jared’s mouth an octave or two higher than usual. 

“Touch yourself and beg.” Jensen said, serious now as he cocked his head to one side, watching under his thick lashes. 

The boy fumbled around as if he had forgotten where his cock was located and wrapped his fingers around it. Jared was uncoordinated, muttering out dirty words and cussing like a sailor as he dragged his hand up the shaft of his cock. Jensen’s was awake, pulsing and spitting out precome over his groin, which helped very little when it came to the boy trying to maintain some control over his body. Jared was used to be being a bossy bottom but Jensen had him in the palm of his hand and feeling so good, his mind was broken and his body had never felt so wholly not his. 

“I want your dick inside me. I want your dick inside me.” Jared babbled, he said it twice because he was sure it hadn’t come out right the first time. “Please, Jen. God, fuck.” He licked his lips, dry from his mouth hanging open for too long. “Want you to own me. Please, can’t stand it.” ‘It’ came out high and pained as Jensen pressed the vibrator against Jared’s prostate as if trying to bury it inside. “Never-” The boy started. “-never, oh God, never-” Over and over Jared repeated the word breathy and high, going up an octave as Jensen rubbed the stimulator over the swollen, smooth mound of nerve endings inside him. “-never like this. Fuck, come on. Come on. Let me.”

“Make me a mess, baby.” Jensen said deeply, enjoying being under the weight of Jared’s body and smell of sex filling is nostrils. “Make a sweet little mess for me.” 

Jared was rocking of his own accord, with Jensen just holding the vibrator steady while the boy slowly but with meaning fucked himself on it until he slowly became rigid, hips rolling as he came. The sensation was intense and shocked through his entire body, he shot his load with a strangled whine over Jensen’s belly, cock and thighs and clasped his ass cheeks around the vibrator until he was bouncing on it. Jensen grunted, reaching up to grab the boy’s nipples as Jared made the mess that was expected from him. He bared his teeth, a half grin of satisfaction as the boy came undone.

“Never, never-” Jared muttered, as his body turned too pliant for him to stay upright and collapsed over Jensen’s lower body.

“Hm, even _I_ felt that.” Jensen said, plucking at the boy’s ass with his fingertips before slowly sliding the vibrator from Jared’s ass and switching it off. “Are you dead?”

“Never, never.” Jared mumbled, giggled and then hiccuped loudly. 

“What’s with the ‘never, never’, are you Peter Pan?” Jensen smirked, uncomfortable now that Jared was a dead weight of post-orgasm spread over his chest. “Get up, baby.” 

“Can’t.”

“You can, you’re crushing my chest.” Jensen lifted Jared from his body, who put little to no effort into assisting and wound up on his back like a beetle, upside down on the bed. Broken. “That, baby is what happens when you toy with the big boys.” Jensen said, sitting up and chuckling at the state of the boy.

“I can’t-”

“Why did you keep on saying ‘never’?”

“The feelings, never had an orgasm like that before.”

“Good.”

“Oh God, like I can’t even-”

“Well, you should hydrate and I need to clean this inordinate amount of jizz from my body.” Jensen pursed his lips as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and the jizz went south. “I’m gonna clean up and grab you some water.”

“Beer.” Jared mumbled, still apparently in some kind of sex stasis.

“You need water, baby.” Jensen leaned over the bed and pressed the sweetest, slowest kiss against Jared’s lips. “I’ll be right back.”


	12. Chapter 12

The water was ice cold, Jared gasped loudly but was at least awake as Jensen stood over him, showering his face with half a bottle of water.

“Rise and shine, JJ.” Jensen chuckled, watching Jared scramble up from the bed and swipe a missed slap in the direction of Jensen’s body, he had showered and smelled spicy, like cinnamon and whiskey infused fire wood. 

“You fucker.” Jared yelped, wiping his face and backing up against the headboard.

“Hm, I am, aren’t I.” Jensen smirked, screwing the cap back onto the bottle and tossing it in Jared’s direction who caught it surprisingly deftly.

“What did you do that for?” The boy hissed.

“You needed hydrating. Nice to see you fully functioning again, welcome back to reality.” Jensen flopped down the bed.

“You’re mean.” 

“No, I’m fun.” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows, settling back into the pillows and sighing with contentment. He palmed his cock, half hard and then laid it strategically against his crease of his groin. Jared slowly slid down the headboard, squatting as he took a sip of what was left of the water as he eyed Jensen’s dick hungrily. “Cock monster.”

“What?”

“That’s what I’m going to call you, Cock Monster. Like the Cookie Monster but with more cock and a lot less wholesome.”

“You think you’re so amazing, don’t you?"

“And you don’t?”

“Fucker.” Jared smirked and snuggled into Jensen’s side.  
“I just enjoy sex, a lot.” Jensen pulled Jared in nice and close and cozy. 

“And cuddles.”

“I love cuddling, it’s one of the best bits.” Jensen chuckled.

“I can’t figure you out.”

“So, you keep saying. Listen, I don’t smoke, I don’t do drugs, I don’t drink that often, everyone has their vice.”

“How many guys have you slept with?” 

“Dozens.” Jensen admitted plainly.

“No boyfriends?”

“A couple but I don’t really do relationships, they never work out well for me.” 

“Why?”

“Work mostly.” Jensen nodded slowly, taking the bottle of water from Jared, taking a sip and setting it on the nightstand next to a pile of condoms and the vibrator. “I don’t have the spare time to give to anyone, I haven’t met anyone who has made me want to take a step back from my job.”

“That makes me sad.”

“Why, because you want to be my boyfriend?"

Jared looked up at Jensen and bit into the baby-pink swell of his bottom lip, he nodded.

“Jared, I can’t. I mean, I like you a lot-”

“I hate the idea of you making someone else feel the way you made me feel just now.”

“Jealousy isn’t the one, baby."

“It’s not jealousy, well like maybe a little.” Jared pouted. “Can we be exclusive fuck buddies?”

Jensen looked down at the boy and weighed up his options, tossing the pros and cons around in his head.

“Hm.” Jensen hummed.

“Say something.”

“Shut up, I’m thinking.”

“Think out loud.” Jared snorted and placed himself over Jensen’s lap before lifting his cock from his body, toying with it idly. A little thumb rub over the head, a squeeze here and there and a languid tug which lifted Jensen’s hips from the bed.   
“You won’t like it.”

“I’m a big boy.”

“Alright, you asked for it. D’you want the pros or the cons first?”

“Cons, please.” Jared grinned, all cheesy as he played with Jensen’s scrotum like it was a stress ball. 

“You’re whiny-” Jensen laughed as his eyebrows knotted. “-I feel like I shouldn’t be saying all this due to the nature of our meeting.”

“I don’t care.” Jared whined, his eyes full of mischief. Jensen laughed softly, hands now rubbing up and down the boys downy thighs.

“Alright, so you’re whiny, you have a problem with authority but not with me, so maybe that’s not a con.”

“And because you’re my Daddy.” Jared interrupted.

“Shut up. Oh yes, the weird Daddy kink has to stop. As would selling nude photographs and chatting with men online.”

“Wow, that sounds like boyfriend requirements and not FWB’s, Jenny.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jensen said tightly because he had been rumbled. 

“So, is that all the cons’?”

“Yes.”

“Pro’s?”

“Oh God, this is going to come with a degree of ego stroking, can you promise not to let it go to your head?”

“Which head?” 

“Funny.” Jensen said flatly. “Alright, okay that’s the first one, you’re funny, very funny. You’re cute, smart, sexy. You have an incredible body and a delicious pussy.”

“Fuck.” Jared mumbled. 

“Yeah, you’re kind of fucking with my head.”

“Oh.” Jared dipped his head while he continued to fondle Jensen’s balls. 

“Hey, how if we keep it casual but exclusive?” Jensen said, lifting Jared’s chin with is finger.

“Deal but you have to be honest with me, Jen. I’m so young and so fragile.” Jared smirked.

“Fragile my ass.” Jensen laughed, grabbing the boy around the waist until he was on his back and Jensen was spread over him, warm, thick and filling Jared’s nostrils with his scent. A little sweat, heady shower wash and vague remnants of sex. Jensen cupped the boys face and smiled down at him. “Are you okay now?”

“What do you mean?” Jared purred.

“With your parents.”

“Ew, Jen. No, how could you bring up my mom and dad when your dick is _there_? Gross.”

“It’s called being tender and caring.” Jensen smirked.

“Well, it’s all fine, if you must know. I talked to my mom and she was real upset that I hadn’t talked to her. She said that I always seemed so happy and capable, she didn’t think. Nor did my Dad, but we’re cool now.” Jared nodded.

“I’m pleased for you, talking is the key, always. You’re very lucky to have such supportive parents.” Jensen said, pushing his hips forward, his cock pliable enough to bend against Jared’s ass hole.

“I know that now.” Jared muttered. “But for fuck sake, can we like stop talking about them now? My dick doesn’t know what to do.” Jared grinned, wrapping his long arms around Jensen’s back, who was still listening while attempting to guide himself sans hands inside Jared’s perfect pussy.

“Mine does.” Jensen whispered, licking into Jared’s mouth slowly at the very moment the head of his dick slid inside the boy’s soft, warm heat. Jared’s body arched, but he kept his mouth busy, lapping against Jensen’s tongue as he felt himself slowly stretched open and his legs spread wide. Jensen tested at first, slow rolls of his hips as he inched his way in. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded, fingers grabbing up handfuls of flesh from Jensen’s back. “All the way.” He whispered, nose to nose with Jensen. Jared’s eyes grew wide and Jensen filled him in, a smooth not entirely pain free glide until he was root deep and Jared was pinned open and impaled on Jensen’s full, wide cock. “Magical.” Jared sighed softly, eyelashes fluttering as Jensen smiled back at him, all lust and, well that other word that felt premature but God, he looked like he did, looked like he was thinking it as if his irises had formed into little black hearts.

“Oh, I’m in trouble now.” Jensen muttered as his hips rocked smooth and slow.

“You think?” Jared swallowed, gazing up into Jensen’s eyes as they worked it out together in silence. First their bodies, adjusting to too tight and too wide, searching for a shared rhythm until they were screwing hard and deep, slow and easy. They didn’t kiss, they just gazed and smiled, both with a touch of disbelief and minor inconvenience in their expressions. It was happening, as if their pre-sex conversation had never taken place. As if everything Jensen had been so steadfast about meant nothing and that the baser parts of their brains had taken over power. Jared made a pact with himself that he would never want nor need the attention of another man while Jensen was in his life.

“We’ll take it slow.” Jensen whispered, full mouth catching against Jared’s lips. 

“Yeah, slow.” Jared nodded, pushing the tips of his fingers through Jensen’s thick hair. “We’ll take it slow.” 

Jensen pulled Jared in as close as was comfortable because they both knew that neither were talking about the sex.

The End


End file.
